Shadow of the Hyperforce
by Luna963
Summary: A secret 7th monkey who left the Hyperforce long ago and seemed to mysteriously disappear before the team went into stasis. Now that the chosen one has appeared, the time for her to reunite with her friends is close at hand. May have some aspects of AU and some characters that are OOC, but I'm mostly trying to keep it within the story line if I can. Antauri x OC.
1. Prologue

**AN: I've finally got part of my story done, so I figured that I should post the ones that I've finished now. Since it's still in progress, the updates might be slow, but I promise that they will be posted when they're done. Remember for those who read my profile, that this is a revision of my "Shadow of the Hyperforce" Series, so I have to go through the entirety of the show in order to get an accurate story. Once I'm completely done with this story will I take those stories down. Until then, you can read them as much as you want and if there's something in those stories you want me to keep in this remake then review and tell me what you want to keep. I will take your reviews into account while I work on this.**

Summary: A secret 7th monkey who left the Hyperforce long ago and seemed to mysteriously disappear before the team went into stasis. Now that the chosen one has appeared, the time for her to reunite with her friends is close at hand. May have some aspects of AU but I'm trying to keep it mostly within the storyline. Antauri x OC.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG. I only own Elena and Luna.**

 **Character Descriptions:**

Antauri: Black robot monkey with yellow-green eyes with blue ghost claws. Second in command of the Hyperforce. He is the wisest of the members of the Hyperforce and a vegetarian. He's also a close friend of Elena before she left the team.

Sparx: Red robot monkey with black eyes. The pilot and self-proclaimed comedian of the team. He constantly flirts with Nova, which seems to land him in trouble with her. He acts based on his feelings instead of logic most of the time. He's also a friend of Elena before she left the Hyperforce.

Gibson: Blue robot monkey with black eyes. He is the doctor and scientist of the team. He is the smartest mind besides Otto on the team. He acts based on logic most of the time. He's also a friend of Elena before she left the Hyperforce.

Nova: Golden Robot monkey with bubble gum pink eyes. She is the third in command of the Hyperforce and is the team's fighting specialist. She has a fiery temper that no one wants to ignite. Currently, she's the only female on the team. She was Elena's best friend before she left the Hyperforce.

Otto: Green robot monkey with black eyes. He is the mechanic on the team. He has a child-like personality when he's not fixing things or making new inventions. He was friends with Elena before she left the Hyperforce.

Chiro: A thirteen year old boy with black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He discovered the Super Robot while he was on the outskirts of the city and awakened the Hyperforce. He is their current leader has a friend named Luna.

Mandarin: Orange Robot monkey with black eyes with red pupils. The former leader of the Hyperforce before his betrayal. His and Elena's personalities constantly clashed and created a problem for the team and caused her to leave the team.

Elena: Purple monkey with sea green eyes with rose pink accent on her helmet and sky blue ghost claws. She apparently left the Hyperforce because she was causing problems for the team by constantly arguing with Mandarin. She used to be the team's medical specialist before Gibson took it over after she left since he knew the most about her field.

Luna: A thirteen year old girl with purple hair and sea green eyes. She's a high school student and was Chiro's classmate before he found the Hyperforce and apparently friends with the mayor. Not much is really known about her personal life but she seems to be hiding a secret from Chiro and everyone around her.

Skeleton King: The enemy of the Hyperforce. His goal is to take over Shuggazoom City.

 **Prologue**

In the command center of the Super Robot stood a two robot monkeys. One was black with yellow-green eyes. The other one was purple with sea green eyes and pink accent on the helmet.

"Are you really leaving Elena?" The black one asked the purple one.

The purple monkey, Elena, sighed.

"You know that I have to, Antauri" Elena answered the black one. "My presence is causing problems with the team. You know that Mandarin and I are too much at odds with each other. I don't want to be the reason that our team falls apart. It's better for everyone if I leave so that the rest of the team can run smoothly."

Antauri sighed at that. He didn't want her to go but he understood her reasons.

"Have you even told Gibson or Nova that you plan to leave?" Antauri asked.

Elena nodded.

"I told them both yesterday about my plans" Elena answered. "They were sad that I'm leaving but they understood my reasons. Gibson will be taking over my position as the medical specialist as well as doing his current specialization. I've been teaching him all I can before I left so that the team wouldn't suffer because of my departure."

Antauri nodded.

"You always were one who thought of others before yourself" Antauri commented. "I won't stop you if you truly believe that this is the right choice to make."

Elena nodded.

"I'm sure I'm making the right decision" Elena said.

Antauri smiled sadly.

"Everyone here is going to miss you" Antauri said.

Elena then smiled.

"This isn't goodbye forever, Antauri" Elena said. "I promise you that, one day, we will see each other again. The Power Primate connects us all. I know that it will guide me back to you and the others one day."

Antauri nodded. As sad as he was to see her go, he knew that she had made up her mind. There was nothing that would change her mind. She had already made it up and she would stick to what she decided. That's just how she was.

Elena grabbed his paw with hers and smiled. She placed something in his hand before she let go with a small smile. He looked down to see an emerald gem one on a silver chain. He looked at her surprised. He knew exactly what that gem was used for and he saw that she had an identical one around her neck.

"It's a goodbye present from me" Elena said. "Something to remember me by. Think of it as a good luck charm."

Antauri nodded. He put it around his neck and held out a few books on science and philosophy. Elena took them curiously and looked at Antauri.

"I know that you've always enjoyed reading things like this" Antauri explained. "I was planning on giving them to you in a few days, but since you're leaving, I figured I should give them to you now."

Elena smiled.

"Thank you, Ani" Elena said happily.

Antauri smiled at the nickname.

"Your welcome, Elena" Antauri said. "I hope one day that we will meet again."

Elena nodded.

"You will, Ani" Elena said. "That is a promise."

Antauri nodded and Elena left the Super Robot and flied out using her rocket pack and disappeared in the night.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning**

 **General P.O.V.**

At Shuggazoom High School, there was a girl sleeping in class. The girl had waist-length purple hair with a light blue heart hair clip to keep the hair out of her eyes and if her eyes were open you would see that they were sea green. While others were acting out and causing chaos during break, she decided to take a nap. Too bad her wonderful nap wouldn't last much longer.

A thirteen year old boy with sapphire blue eyes came up and saw her asleep again. He wore a red shirt with navy blue pants and white sneakers. He shook his head and went up to her and shook her awake. He knew that class was starting up again soon and he didn't wish for her to get detention, again.

"Come on, Luna" The boy said. "Wake up. Class is starting up again soon."

The girl, Luna, tiredly opened her eyes and looked at the boy.

"I'm up, Chiro" Luna answered, rubbing her eyes. "I was just lost in an old memory."

The boy, Chiro, raised an eyebrow.

"The ones about your childhood friends?" Chiro asked.

Luna nodded with a soft smile.

"They were kind, but they sometimes had problems getting along" Luna said. "Despite our differences, we truly treasured each other like family. They were like my brothers and sisters. I miss them so much, but I know we will meet again someday. I know that in my heart."

Chiro smiled.

Not too long after the teacher came in and class resumed. When school was let out, Luna turned to Chiro.

"You plan on exploring the outskirts again?" Luna asked.

Chiro nodded.

"I don't have anything to do and I feel like exploring" Chiro answered.

Luna nodded.

"Alright, but be careful" Luna said. "You never know what's out there. At least try to get back home at a reasonable time. I don't want to stay up half the night worrying about you."

Chiro nodded.

"Alright, I'll try to make it back before nightfall" Chiro said. "I'll see you later."

Luna nodded and watched as her friend waved before he left. She took out a philosophy book from her bag and held it close to her chest as she out towards the outskirts of the city.

"Maybe he'll be the one to awaken you" Luna said softly. "Who knows if he really is the Chosen One. One thing's for sure, though. I feel that things around here will start to get interesting again."

* * *

Chiro sighed as he was walking around the outskirts of the city. He always enjoyed coming out here. It always gave him somewhere to think. He knew that Luna would sometimes come out here with him, but she said that she had something to do today. His friend was a mystery, that was for sure.

She suddenly transferred to his elementary school at the time five years ago. She was very distant to others, but he and her became friends almost instantly. She said it was because she felt that there was something special about Chiro that drew her to him. She would sometimes mention slightly things about her past, but not much. It's not something she liked to talk about.

He knew she had a group of friends that when she was younger. They were very close but suddenly left her life. How that happened she never explained, but she held onto the hope that they would meet again. He really wished that she could because they meant a lot to her and he hoped that she would be less closed off to others if she reunites with them.

About a year ago, she got her own place and Chiro moved in with her. She had insisted that he come live with her instead of him living at the orphanage. She had even talked to the owner and they allowed him to come live with her. They felt very comfortable living with each other and developed a brother-sister relationship. She was always concerned about his well-being, even if she knew he could take care of himself, but that just showed just how much she cared.

He kicked a can around in boredom and then he heard it hit something metallic. He looked towards the direction of the can and saw a metallic structure. He looked up and gasped in awe at what he saw. Standing in front of him was a gigantic metal robot.


	3. Chapter 2 The Awakening

**Chapter 2**

 **The Awakening**

 **General P.O.V.**

Chiro couldn't help but wonder how no one noticed this thing. Then again, it really wasn't too much of a surprise. The outskirts were pretty big. He wondered who could have left this thing out here.

He touched the foot of the robot and shouted in surprise when a door opened up in front of him.

"Okay, that was unexpected" Chiro commented. "Might as well go see what's inside."

He walked inside and took a flashlight out to light the way as he traveled deeper into the robot. He was amazed at what he saw. There were seven tube like elevators in front of him, each in a different color. They were red, yellow, blue, green, purple, orange and black. He stepped into the orange elevator and was caught off guard when it suddenly jerked him up.

"Definitely didn't expect that either" Chiro said stepping into the room.

The room had seven bubble chairs in the center facing a big screen. Chiro thought that the screen was bigger than the normal screens that he sees in the city.

"What kind of place was this?" Chiro asked himself.

Chiro then walked further and saw another room. The moment he stepped into the room, his eyes widened in shock. In the room were seven different colored tubes in the same colors as the elevators except instead of black there was a darker purple one. Every one of them except the orange and lighter purple tube held a robotic monkey.

One was blue with black eyes and was in a blue tube. Another was red with black eyes and was in a red tube. There was a green one with black eyes and was in a green tube. There was another that was gold with bubble gum pink eyes and was in a yellow tube. There was also a black one with yellow-green eyes and was in the darker purple tube. They all looked to be in a form of stasis.

"Wow" Chiro said, placing a hand on the tube that contained the black monkey. "I never expected to find something like this out here on the outskirts of the city. They look pretty cool. I wonder who they were?"

Then he took his hand off the tube and noticed a lever nearby. He then walked up to the lever.

"Maybe this turns everything on" Chiro said.

He pulled the lever down and almost immediately an image of a green gorilla appeared in front of him. Then the room began to glow with a bright green light as a burst of power swept through the room. Chiro took that as his queue to leave and got out of the robot as fast as he could.

* * *

Luna sighed from her spot on one of the rooftops in Shuggazoom City. She usually came up here when something was on her mind. No one ever came up here, giving her the perfect chance to be alone and gather her thoughts. However, there was someone close to her that figured this out and sometimes came with her but that was a long time ago.

She suddenly felt a surge of power coming from the direction of the outskirts. She stood up and smiled.

"It seems that they're awake at last" Luna commented. "I knew that Chiro was special, but I didn't expect him to be the Chosen One. Talk about a surprise."

She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Well, I might as well start heading home" Luna said. "He'll most likely be there shortly. No doubt that he'll be a little freaked out when he gets back. I guess that it's time for me to take out that old book. At the very least, it should calm him down enough for them to explain the situation to him."

She then jumped off the roof and into an alleyway before walking calmly down the street with a soft smile on her face.

"After all, if they're going to be a team, then he needs to know what he's up against" Luna said. "Only then will we see if he will accept his destiny or not. The choice is up to him, after all."


	4. Chapter 3 Legend of the Hyperforce

**Chapter 3**

 **Legend of the Hyperforce**

 **General P.O.V.**

Luna was sitting on the couch, reading a book of philosophy. She was wearing a sleeveless sky blue shirt with a dark blue skirt and rose pink boots. She was also wearing sea green fingerless gloves. She had just finished the chapter when she heard the door open very fast. She looked up to see Chiro in the room with a panicked look on his face. She got up, closed the book and put it on the table in front of the couch before she went over to him after he closed the door and locked it.

"What's wrong, Chiro?" Luna asked. " You look like you've seen a ghost."

Chiro took a deep breath before Luna led him over to the couch. Once he sat down and she sat next to him did he look out of her.

"I had a very weird experience" Chiro answered.

Luna looked very concerned at that.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

Chiro took a deep breath before he looked at Luna.

"I was out exploring the outskirts when I saw this huge robot" Chiro explained. "When I went inside it, I saw seven different colored elevators and went up the center one which was orange. I saw this huge room with seven bubble chairs and a huge screen in the center of the room. I then went into this room with seven different color tubes. That's when I saw five different robotic monkeys in these tubes that looked to be in some kind of stasis. I noticed there was a lever and I thought if I pulled it that it would turn the power on, but instead this silhouette of a green gorilla popped up and then a surge of power seem to come into the room. I got out of there as soon as I could after that. I didn't want to stick around to see what would happen after that."

Luna grew serious at that.

"Did you remember exactly what colors were on the tubes and elevators?" Luna asked. "And the colors of the monkeys?"

Chiro nodded.

"Yeah" Chiro answered. "The elevators were in this color order. Red, yellow, purple, blue, orange, green, and black. The tubes were red, yellow, blue, green, orange, light purple and a darker purple. The orange and light purple tubes were the only ones that didn't have a monkey in them. The monkeys were the same as the tubes they were in except the one in the darker purple was black like one of the elevators."

Chiro then looked at Luna when he noticed her eyes widened in shock.

"You know what I saw, don't you?" Chiro asked.

Luna sighed and got up.

"Wait here" Luna said. "I have to get something from my room."

Chiro nodded and watched as she walked towards her room. When she got to her room and closed her door, she then let her tears fall. You could see a happy smile on her face as she cried.

"You're really back" Luna said softly. "You really are back, my dear friends."

She then went over to one of the many books in her room and grabbed it before she dried her tears and left the room. She sighed as she sat back next to Chiro and placed the book on the table in front of them and opened it to a certain page before she looked over at him.

"I got this book from the mayor a long time ago" Luna explained. "He's the one who's been looking after me after my friends left. He's like a benefactor, I guess you could say. I didn't want to go to an orphanage and I knew how to take care of myself, so he pays for everything so that I don't need to. Anyway, he gave me this book that talks about some of the legends surrounding Shuggazoom some years back."

Chiro nodded. He figured that she had someone looking after her to prevent her from going to an orphanage.

"Anyway, what you're describing sounds like a group of heroes from years ago" Luna said. "They were a team of robotic monkeys that protecting the city from an evil force. What that force was nobody knows. One day they just vanished and no one has seen them since. It sounds to me like you found them."

Chiro nodded.

"Is there any other information on them?" Chiro asked.

Luna nodded.

"There's a story that surrounds them besides this one" Luna answered..

"What kind of story?" Chiro asked.

Luna sighed.

"It's nothing something that you should worry about right now" Luna answered. "It's not a story with a happy ending, Chiro."

Chiro nodded, disappointed. He really wanted to hear it, but he also knew not to push Luna to tell him, and this seemed like one of those time where he really shouldn't push her too much.

"Based on what you saw, I believe that they'll be waking up soon" Luna said. "If my suspicions are correct, that lever didn't just turn the power on. I believe it woke them up and they'll search for the one who woke them up."

Chiro rose his eyebrows at them.

"If they do try to seek my out, how will I be able to talk to them?" Chiro asked.

Luna just smiled mysteriously.

"I don't believe that will be an issue" Luna said. "They'll find some way to do that if they put their mind to it."

Chiro looked annoyed at his friend.

"You know something" Chiro said. "I don't know how you do or why you won't tell me, and it's annoying."

Luna just laughed at that.

"It would be pointless if I just told you everything, Chiro" Luna said, amused. "Some things are better if you find out for yourself."

Chiro sighed and nodded, knowing he wouldn't get anything else out of her. His friend was stubborn when it came to things like this. Luna then gave a bright smile.

"Want to go to the outskirts tomorrow?" Luna asked. "There's no school tomorrow. Besides, I want to see this robot with my own eyes."

Chiro smiled at his friend's antics and nodded.

"Sure thing, but try to not to run off" Chiro said. "You know how easily people can get lost out of there."

Luna nodded.

* * *

"Gibson, have you found the video yet?" the black monkey asked the blue monkey.

The blue monkey, Gibson, nodded and turned back to the screen in the command center of the robot. All of the monkeys were awake and in the command center.

"Yes, Antauri" Gibson answered. "I was just about to put it up on the screen now."

After he said that, the video showed up on the screen. He saw Chiro enter the robot and enter the room they were sleeping in and pulled the lever. They saw him quickly leave once he saw the gorilla appear with a panicked look on his face.

Antauri looked at the rest of the team. Everyone was still tired and not up to their best at the moment since they just woke up from a long stasis.

"Alright everyone, we should rest up for now" Antauri said. "We'll search for the Chosen One when we're fully rested. We'll be no help to him if Skeleton King comes in the condition that we're in."

Everyone agreed and each went to their rooms, except for Antauri. He looked at the purple elevator with a sad smile.

"I hope that you're alright, Elena" Antauri said, putting a hand on the elevator. "Wherever you are."


	5. Chapter 4 Meeting the Team

**Chapter 4**

 **Meeting the Team**

 **General P.O.V.**

Luna smiled as her and Chiro ran around the outskirts of the city. The sun was bright and the weather was clear. It was a perfect day to just relax and have fun. The wind blew her hair slightly as she ran to catch up to her friend.

She eventually caught up to her friend and tackled him to the ground. He groaned as he fell to the ground and looked up at his friend.

"It looks like I gotcha, Chiro" Luna said happily.

Chiro nodded.

"Yes, you did" Chiro said, getting up. "You're certainly in a good mood."

Luna smiled and nodded.

"It's a beautiful day out" Luna said. "Why wouldn't I be in a good mood? Besides, I get to spend time with my friend. I believe that's enough reason to be in a good mood."

Chiro nodded as they got up.

"I suppose that you have a point" Chiro said.

However, their happiness was short lived. The sky began to grow dark and dark creatures began to appear. They looked like skeletons but their bodies were black.

Luna immediately grabbed Chiro.

"Come on, Chiro!" Luna said. "We've got to run!"

Chiro looked confused.

"Why?" Chiro asked.

Luna looked nervously as the creatures got closer.

"You remember what I told you yesterday?" Luna asked. "About there once being a dark presence that was around Shuggazoom City?"

Chiro nodded.

"You're saying that these things might be a part of it?" Chiro asked, as both him and Luna backed away from them.

"Well, they don't exactly look very friendly" Luna said. "If I had to guess, I would say that they're more likely to attack us then talk to us."

Chiro looked at her.

"Then how are we supposed to get away from them?" Chiro asked as the creatures started closing in around them.

Luna looked around, nervously.

"Scream for help?" Luna suggested.

Chiro looked at her like she was nuts.

"And have more of these things pop up?" Chiro asked, incredulously. "No thanks."

It turned out that they didn't need to do anything as the creatures were hit by a red blast, turning them into goop. Luna and Chiro looked up to see five robot monkeys hovering in the air with their rocket packs activated. Luna and Chiro sighed out of relief. Luna then turned to Chiro, who was looking at her concerned. She just looked at him, annoyed.

"I'm fine, Chiro" Luna said, annoyed. "You need to worry about yourself, for once. I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Antauri and the rest of the monkeys were laughing at her response.

"It looks like the girl has some spunk" the red monkey, Sparx, said as he turned to the green monkey. "Reminds me of someone."

The green monkey, Otto, nodded. The yellow monkey, Nova, just smiled.

"Yes, she does remind me of her, too" Nova said. "Isn't that right, Gibson?"

Gibson nodded as he looked at a his scanner in his hand.

"Yes, her personality is similar" Gibson said. "However, statistically speaking, there are many people who could have similar personalities."

Antauri just shook his head and looked over at Chiro, who looked shocked about the fact that he could understand what they were saying. Then Chiro looked accusingly over at Luna.

"You know that I would be able to understand them?" Chiro asked Luna.

Luna simply shrugged.

"Who knows, all I can hear is monkey speech" Luna said. "I don't have a clue what they're saying."

The monkeys then landed on the ground and deactivated their rocket packs. Antauri then stepped forward and placed his paw in his other paw and bowed.

"My name is Antauri, second-in-command of the Hyperforce" Antauri said.

"I'm SPRX-77, but you can call me Sparx" Sparx said.

"I'm Otto" Otto said.

"I'm Mr. Hal Gibson" Gibson said. "Please don't call me Mr., or Hal. Just Gibson please."

"I'm Nova, it's nice to meet you" Nova said.

Chiro then turned to Luna and translated what they said to Luna before he turned back to face them. Antauri then looked over at Luna, noticing there was something familiar about her, but he couldn't figure out what. He decided to ignore it for now.

"What you two just faced were things called formless" Antauri explained. "They were no doubt sent by their master because he sensed that we were awakened."

Once Chiro finished translating, Luna sighed.

"I was afraid of that" Luna said, catching everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, Luna?" Chiro asked.

Luna sighed and looked over at Chiro.

"Didn't you think it was odd that I asked you to come out here the day after you went into that robot?" Luna asked.

Chiro shook his head.

"I just figured that you wanted to see it for yourself" Chiro said. "Besides, I know when not to press you for information and it seemed like one of those times."

Luna sighed.

"It was more that I didn't want to worry you if nothing happened" Luna said. "I had a feeling that something might happen, so I wanted to make it easier for them to get to us if something did happen. I've always had a sixth-sense for sensing trouble and it's usually never wrong."

Chiro sighed and nodded.

"I don't blame you, but next time, tell me when something's bothering you" Chiro said. "You know that you don't have to do everything on your own."

Luna gave a small smile at that.

"I make no promises, Chiro" Luna answered. "I will try, but that doesn't mean that it will always happen."

Chiro nodded and turned back to the monkeys.

"Their master is known as the Skeleton King" Antauri explained. "His goal is to take over Shuggazoom City. Right now, we're without a leader to be able to properly protect the city. He'll be after you, so I ask if you would like to be able to fill in the position?"

Chiro looked surprised.

"Why would you want me to be your leader?" Chiro asked.

"That silhouette you saw was the Power Primate" Antauri explained. "It was simply a manifestation of those powers. That power is inside you and we can teach you to control it to be able to fight against Skeleton King."

Chiro looked surprised and translated what was said to Luna. Luna simply smiled and looked at Chiro.

"The final decision is up to you, Chiro" Luna said. "Only you can decide your fate. I'll respect whatever decision that you will make. Just know that no matter what you choose, I'll stand by your side."

Chiro smiled.

"Thanks Luna" Chiro said.

Luna just simply smiled, as if knowing what would happen in the end.


	6. Chapter 5 Chiro's Girl

_TALK= Elena's mind communciation_

TALK= Crystal Communciation

 **Chapter** **5**

 **Chiro's Girl**

 **General P.O.V.**

 **Several Months Later…**

Luna sighed as she walked around Shuggazoom with a small smile on her face. It seems that everyone had taken to having the Hyperforce here in the city pretty well. They even had a space for the Super Robot to stay when it wasn't being used for protecting the city. The only thing that Luna really missed was the company Chiro provided when he was still living with her. Now that he was the leader of the Hyperforce, he lived in the Super Robot with them.

He still came around and they spent time with each other when they were around the city. It was just less often than it used to be. She was okay with that because it meant that they were growing as a team. Besides, she would visit the Super Robot sometime when he wasn't too busy.

"Hey Luna" Chiro called.

Luna turned and smiled as she saw Chiro running towards her.

"What's up Chiro?" Luna asked, when Chiro finally reached her.

"Nothing much" Chiro answered. "Just the usual. Sparx and I cleaned the Robot earlier and I have to do his chores. We had a bet that the one who finished last had to do the others chores. However, I saw some cute girl that caused me to lose concentration and I lost the bet."

Luna laughed at that.

"That's so like you, Chiro" Luna said. "You would lose concentration when you saw a girl."

Chiro scowled at that. Then they noticed a girl being harassed by B.T. and Glenny. Just a glare from Chiro sent them packing. The girl introduced herself as Jinmay and Chiro immediately started crushing on the girl.

Luna sighed and looked closely at the girl. She had pink hair in two pigtails and bright green eyes. She wore a dark green dress with a pink heart in the middle with a dark yellow shirt underneath. She wore white socks and dark green shoes. She also had a small monkey on her shoulder she called Sokko.

Luna narrowed her eyes on the monkey while Chiro was talking to her. Something about that monkey wasn't right. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about that monkey. She just hoped nothing bad happened.

While Chiro showed Jinmay around town, Luna knew that he was going to get into trouble with Antauri later. From what she heard from him yesterday, he had a tactics lesson with him. He also had pilot training with Sparks and needed to help Gibson rewire the robot. Yeah, he was definitely in for it when Antauri tracked him down.

While Jinmay was distracted when they were eating, Luna took Chiro off to the side.

"What's up, Luna?" Chiro asked.

He knew that she wasn't jealous of him hanging out with Jinmay. She saw him as a brother and only wanted to see him happy, so he knew that she wouldn't be jealous about something like that.

"I'm just letting you know that I've got a meeting with the mayor later" Luna said. "He wants to talk about something important with me. I may be gone the rest of the day, depending how long it takes."

Chiro nodded.

"Thanks for letting me know" Chiro said. "I know that you miss the time we spent together before I became the leader of the monkey team."

Luna nodded and shook her head with a smile.

"That may be true, but I don't mind it too much" Luna said. "You're helping the city in a way that no one else would be able to. The fact that you take the time to try to hang out with me when you have free time is enough for me."

Chiro smiled.

"Part of those times I'm actually skipping lessons to hang out with you" Chiro admitted with a sheepish grin.

Luna shook her head at him.

"Regardless, you still try to hang out with me" Luna replied, smiling. "Just don't skip too many lessons to do that. You know that Antauri isn't too thrilled when you do that."

Chiro nodded at that with a slight cringe. He knew what happened the last time he skipped one of his lessons to hang out with Luna. He got lectured pretty bad for that one. Luna giggled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go enjoy the rest of your time with Jinmay" Luna said. "I'm going to take a walk around town before my meeting with the mayor and before Antauri decides to come looking for you because you didn't do what you were supposed to do."

Chiro looked confused.

"What was I supposed to do?" Chiro asked.

Luna sighed.

"You were supposed to have a tactics lesson with him" Luna reminded. "Not to mention pilot training with Sparx and helping Gibson rewire the robot."

Chiro cringed at that.

"Yeah, I'm definitely in for it" Chiro said.

Then he shrugged.

"I guess I'll deal with that lecture later" Chiro said. "I at least want to make sure that Jinmay has a good time before anything big comes up."

Luna nodded.

"I'll see you later then" Luna said. "If not tonight, then definitely tomorrow."

Chiro nodded and went back to Jinmay while Luna walked outside the restaurant.

Luna then noticed formless in the area and hid in an alleyway as the monkeys arrived on the scene to fight. However, most of them didn't really get to fight much because Chiro felt like showing off to Jinmay. Luna sighed at that and looked at the monkeys after Chiro left before the monkeys could notice. Skeleton King's TV monster left shortly after.

"That's right, you better ooze away!" Otto yelled after the retreating formless.

Then they noticed Chiro was nowhere to be seen.

"The kid ditched us again!" Sparx yelled, annoyed.

"Not this time" Antauri said, eyes narrowed.

Luna laughed which caught the monkey's attention. They smiled when they saw that it was just Chiro's friend Luna.

"Chiro's in for it when you catch him, isn't he Antauri?" Luna asked.

Antauri nodded with a small smile towards the girl.

"Are you ever going to tell Chiro that you can understand us?" Antauri asked.

Luna sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Someday, yes, but not right now" Luna answered. "Telling him that would mean talking about my past. That's something I'm just not ready to tell anybody. The mayor knows, but that's because he's the one who found me here in Shuggazoom. Until I'm ready, I feel that I should keep things like this to myself."

Antauri nodded in understanding.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Chiro went, would you?" Antauri asked.

Luna nodded pointing in the direction he went with a smirk.

"I suggest using your ship to make sure he comes back with you" Luna suggested. "Try not to lecture him too bad."

Antauri chuckled.

"No promises, but I'll do my best" Antauri said.

Luna nodded.

"See ya guys around" Luna said. "I'm heading home for the day. I've got stuff to do. The mayor wants to talk to me about something, so I might be busy. Chiro already knows, but I doubt that will bother him too much. "

She then waved them goodbye before she walked down the street to head towards home. The monkeys then went back to the Super Robot and Antauri took the Brain Scramble 2 to retrieve Chiro. As soon as they got him back they lectured him on keeping secrets from them.

Chiro brought Jinmay over to the Super Robot to introduce her to them. They seemed to like her well enough, even though she didn't understand them.

* * *

Luna sighed as she walked into the mayor's office. She rarely ever came here. She usually had no reason to come here. The only times she ever came here was when the mayor wanted to talk about something important.

"Nice for you to come, Luna" The mayor said. "I'm sorry for taking up your busy schedule."

Luna shook her head with a small smile.

"It's no problem, really" Luna assured. "I wasn't really doing anything. Chiro has had less time to spend time with me ever since he joined the Hyperforce, so I have more free time than I used to have."

The mayor nodded.

"How have you been doing lately?" The mayor asked. "I know that their presence is making you slightly nervous."

Luna sighed.

"It's not nervousness, per say" Luna admitted. "It's more figuring out the right time to reveal myself to them. I wanted them to grow as a team before I interfered for any reason. I've waited many years for them to wake up. What's a few more months?"

The mayor smiled reassuringly.

"I'm not surprised" The mayor said. "You always thought of others before yourself. Even now, you're holding yourself back from revealing yourself so that their bond will grow."

Luna sighed and smiled softly.

"I know that the team is probably worried about my well-being" Luna said. "After all, I left them so many years ago and seemed to mysteriously disappear from the city. Even though we both know the truth."

The mayor nodded.

"You never left the city" The mayor said. "You just simply went undercover to avoid the attention of your enemy. If he thought that you disappeared, then he would have no reason to attack if the team went into stasis which they did."

Luna sighed and nodded.

"Do you think I should tell Chiro _that story_?"Luna asked.

"It's up to you" The mayor answered. "If you believe that he needs to hear it, then there's nothing stopping you from doing so. Besides, it might clear up the unanswered question of that extra elevator that's never used."

Luna sighed and nodded.

"You're probably right" Luna replied. "I refrained from telling him when he first awakened the Hyperforce because he had enough to worry about at the time. Besides, it was too soon to reveal that kind of information to him. Once he gains more experience, then I believe that he'll be ready for that story. It's not yet the time for him to hear about this just yet."

The mayor nodded.

"You know what is best" The mayor said. "This is, after all, a subject you don't like to talk about. It being about your own troubled past, after all."

Luna and nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Everyone has to face their past eventually" Luna replied. "It's time that I finally started facing mine."

* * *

As the Hyperforce faced off against Jinmay who was being controlled by Sokko, a spy for the Skeleton King, there was something on one of the rooftops near the fight. They were wearing a cloak so you couldn't see who they really were. The figure looked at the fight and sighed and took off their hood.

The figure was a purple robot monkey with pink accent on her helmet and sea green eyes. It was Elena, the same robot monkey who left the team many years ago.

"Well, it looks like they're in a bind" Elena muttered. "Than again, it's not too surprising since their new leader doesn't have as much battle experience as the rest of them. Well, might as well help the new leader out with some advice. I won't directly interfere with this battle, this time. It's not yet time to make an official appearance, but it will give Antauri a sign to show him that the time of our reunion is growing close at hand."

Elena closed her eyes as she put the hood back over her head.

Chiro was fighting inside the robot trying to figure out a way to bring Jinmay back to her senses. Then suddenly he heard a voice inside his head.

 _Reach out to her. Let her know that you care._

Chiro looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from. Then he heard it again.

 _Remind her of the good memories you have together. That should bring her back to who she really is. Not a tool for the Skeleton King._

Chiro had no clue what was going on, but he figured he should take their advice. None of their other plans were working, so it was his best bet. Eventually, he was able to bring her back to her senses and got rid of Sokko as well. Later, they met near the Super Robot. She was leaving to find out about her origins and wanted to say goodbye before she left.

After she left, Chiro went inside the robot and went to talk to the monkey team and told them what I heard. All of them seemed surprised.

"Are you sure, Chiro?" Antauri asked.

Chiro nodded.

"It was definitely coming from inside my head" Chiro said. "It was a female voice. That I was sure of, but I have no idea who it was. There wasn't anyone around when we were fighting."

Antauri sighed.

"I have a few theories but I can't be sure of anything" Antauri said. "Tell us if you hear that voice again."

Chiro nodded.

* * *

Outside the Super Robot on a nearby building was Elena. She smiled before she noticed that the pendant around her neck was shining. She smiled before she took it off and then touched it twice with her other paw before a hologram of Antauri appeared above the gem. He was in his meditative positon, holding the gem pendant he had in one of his paws.

"It seems that you're back on Shuggazoom, Elena" Antauri said.

Elena smiled.

"How did you figure that part out?" Elena asked.

Antauri shook his head, amused.

"If you don't want me to figure out, you shouldn't use your telepathy on Chiro" Antauri answered. "It was easy to tell that you're the one who spoke to him."

Elena sighed at that but then smiled.

"I wasn't really trying to hide that fact" Elena said. "I figured that you would understand the message that I was back on Shuggazoom. Just don't tell anyone that you know it's me just yet and don't try to look for me."

Antauri nodded.

"I assume that you want to keep a low profile" Antauri replied.

Elena nodded.

"There are some things that I need to take care of" Elena said. "I want to make sure that I've taken care of those things before I make an appearance."

Antauri nodded.

"I understand" Antauri said. "Then I'll keep the communications to a minimum."

Elena nodded and tap the gem to cut off the communication. She sighed and looked over at the Super Robot.

"You have no idea how much I want to see you, Antauri" Elena said softly. "It's taking all of my self restraint not to go and see you, but I know that it's best if I wait. I want the team's bond with Chiro to grow and for him to get more experience before I reveal myself to all of you. Until I'm sure that he'll be able to handle our enemy it's best if I stay in the shadows like I have all of these years since I left the team."

Elena then put her hood back up before she looked at the Super Robot one last time before she jumped onto another rooftop and then disappeared from sight.


	7. Chapter 6 Depths of Fear

_TALK= Elena's mind_ _communication_

 **Chapter 6**

 **Depths of Fear**

 **General P.O.V.**

It was a hot day in Shuggazoom City. So the monkeys decided to go the the lake to cool off. Unfortunately, the lake was dried up and Nova and Otto hit the bottom of the lake. Chiro and Sparx were relieved about that.

"This is most unfortunate" Gibson said.

" The river's dried up, guess I'm a genius too" Sparx said.

Sparks and Chiro were on a cliff overlooking the lake. Then the ground started shaking. Gibson said it was minor tectonic activity and then water started coming into the lake. Sparx and Chiro stayed on the cliff while everyone else went in. Nova, Gibson and Otto were just enjoying the water while Antauri was on the bottom of the lake meditating.

However, soon it became an issue. The shaking started again and Antauri came out of the water and ordered everyone to mobilize. They went into their separate vehicles and then disengaged the robot.

"We've got flooding in sectors 8, 9, and 11" Antauri said over the communication line.

"11, that's the transit tunnel" Chiro said. "Make track team."

When they got there, the tunnel was already filled with water.

" Nova, Otto, plug those leaks! Sparx, Gibson, we need cover!" Chiro ordered.

Then he looked at the transit car before that was slowly going underwater.

" Antauri, we need an escape hatch!" Chiro said.

" My thoughts exactly!" Antauri said.

Then Antauri made a hole in the roof and went out, ready to carry the people out.

" Great, there's water everywhere" Chiro muttered.

Chiro then attached the cables from the Torso Tank to the transit car to stop it from sinking.

"Moving transect car into place!" Chiro said, as he moved it to above the hole.

Then he got out of the vehicle and jumped onto the car. He then put a hole at the top of the car with his Thunder Punch attack and everyone inside cheered when they saw who it was. Everyone was slowly lifted out of the car by Antauri. As the last person was lifted, the communicator went off.

"Hurry it up kid, this sealing ain't looking good!" Sparx called as he and Gibson tried deflecting the titles fall from the roof of the tunnel.

After everyone was out, another earthquake hit making the connecting cables come off the transit car, trapping Chiro on the car. Chiro tried to jump to the vehicle but his fear held him back. Luckily, Nova contacted him through the communicator making him relieved. Then Antauri came through the hole that was covered in the quake. He grabbed on and they regrouped and reconnected the vehicles of the Super Robot and went to the command center.

They figured out the foundation was compromised, so they decided to go back underwater. That really made Chiro nervous. When they got they noticed that the foundations had teeth marks on them and that they weren't alone. Chiro volunteered to stay behind while they rest went ahead. When the monkey team signal were lost and Chiro couldn't help them because he couldn't swim, he heard a voice in his mind.

 _Do not let your fears control you._

Chiro turned around trying to find the owner of the voice, but like last time he couldn't locate the source.

 _Face your fears and you will no longer be ruled by them. You'll need to face them if you have a chance of saving our friends._

That last part really caught him off guard.

"Our friends?!" Chiro called. "Who are you?!"

 _In time, the answer will become clear. For now, please, rescue Antauri and the others. They need you!_

Chiro decided he would ask Antauri later if he could figure it out. He got his suit and went outside and was able to rescue the others and beat the creature behind it. After they got back to Shuggazoom, he told them about the voice again. Antauri narrowed his eyes in thought. He knew who it was, but he had promised not to say anything to the others.

"It seems, whoever she is, seems to be someone from our past" Antauri said, thoughtfully.

Chiro nodded. After what she said, he was starting to think so too.

"Any ideas who it could be?" Chiro asked.

"I have a few ideas, but I'm not entirely sure just yet" Antauri answered. "We'll find out who she really is eventually. It's all a matter of waiting for that time to come."

Chiro nodded. They went back to the lake with Chiro swimming with the others. Nova then preceded to scare them until Otto jumped into the lake.

Not to far away from the lake was Elena, watching them with a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad that Chiro has learned to face his fears instead of running from them" Elena said softly. "With a little more experience and It will be time for me to make a move."

Then she sighed and put her hood back up and began to walk away and out of sight.


	8. Chapter 7 Secret of the Sixth Monkey

_TALK= Elena's Mind_ _Communication_

TALK= Crystal Communication

 **Chapter 7**

 **Secret of the Sixth Monkey**

 **General P.O.V.**

As the monkey team was watching their latest battle, Antauri paused the video to gauge the reactions of his teammates. It showed the robot pinned to a building by an eye monster.

" Now, how did we end up in this predicament?" Antauri asked.

" My calculations were off" Gibson said.

" My reflexes were slow." Nova said.

" My feelings exactly, we all messed up" Sparx said.

" Now, remember how this all turned out" Chiro said, resuming the video.

Then it showed that the eye monster was defeated. Then Antauri turned the video off.

" Chiro, what I meant was to see where we were lacking and need improvement" Antauri answered.

"I think as team leader, I did pretty good" Chiro said, optimistically.

Antauri sighed and turned to face the rest of the team.

"Okay, for those who didn't do as good, I want you to create one new move by tomorrow" Antauri said.

Later, Chiro was in his room and accidentally hit a wall in his room. He noticed an orange glove in there and took them down to the others who would have an explanation. They told him about their original leader and what happened to them. Antauri then sighed and turned to Nova and Gibson.

"At least she wasn't there to see our old leader lose his way" Antauri said.

Gibson and Nova nodded. Chiro was confused.

"Who?" Chiro asked.

Antauri sighed and Otto and Sparx immediately understood who they were talking about.

"There were originally seven monkeys that made up this team" Antauri explained. "However, she and Mandarin constantly clashed and it was creating a problem for the team. She eventually left the team because she didn't want to be the reason that we broke apart. Her name was Elena, a close friend of Gibson, Nova and I."

Nova sighed.

"She was my best friend, actually" Nova said. "She was actually the original medical specialist on the team. She taught Gibson everything he knows."

Chiro looked surprised at that.

"Oh yes, she was a very bright individual" Gibson said. "She never liked to brag about her abilities but she was good at what she did. She had a love for science and philosophy. She would help me with my experiments and would spend time meditating with Antauri. She was very kind but was fiercely protective of her friends. She wasn't afraid to set someone straight when she thought they were in the wrong. We've all had our fair share of scolding from her. Well, everyone except Antauri."

Sparx chuckled.

"Mandarin was the one who got scolded the most by her" Sparks said. "Every time we turned around, she was scolding him for something else. They never did get along too well when she was still around. If she ever found out about Mandarin's betrayal, it wouldn't be pretty. If there's one thing that she hates more than anything, it's when someone betrays their friends."

Otto nodded.

"She really hates ones like that" Otto said. "She said it's like betraying your family. That's one of the things that sets her temper off. She was always comfortable around Antauri the most."

Chiro turned back to Antauri, who shrugged.

"We had a lot in common" Antauri answered. "Our abilities were similar, so I was mostly in charge of her training. As a result, we grew close. I was actually the last one who spoke to her before she left. She made sure that Gibson knew as much as he could about her field so the team could run smooth even after she left. She was the kind of monkey who thought of others before herself. That's how much she cared about the team."

Chiro nodded.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Chiro nodded.

Everyone nodded.

"She left an impact on everyone here" Nova said. "I liked having another girl on the team that I could talk to. We talked about everything together. She promised that we would see each other again one day. I think everyone here is waiting for that day to come."

Everyone nodded.

Then the alarm sounded. Gibson looked on the monitor and they noticed it was the very prison that they sent Mandarin to. Once it landed, Chiro went out with the monkey team behind him. Chiro noticed a shadow coming out of the ship and it was easy to see that it was Mandarin.

He was orange with orange battle armor. The top of his head, arms and tail were covered in bandages. On one of his hands, he wore the other orange glove. He had broken shackles on his wrists and had black eyes with blood-red pupils that were filled with malice.

"You're the chosen one? You're just a human child!" Mandarin said.

Chiro looked at Mandarin serious.

"And you're the monkey who went bad" Chiro said.

Mandarin tried to attack Chiro, but he activated the shield from the glove.

"You activated my shield!? That's impossible, unless, you're learning the Power Primate!" Mandarin said.

Chiro smirked.

"I'm not just learning, I know it" Chiro answered.

Mandarin smirked at that.

"Then perhaps you remember this move, Monkey Mind Scream!" Mandarin said, using his mind attack.

Chiro tried to fight the mind attack. However, the attack was too powerful and knocked Chiro out.

"Mandarin!" Antauri called out.

Mandarin looked up to see the monkey team in the air.

" Leave the child alone, your battle is with us" Antauri said.

Mandarin smirked.

"No, my battle with you is over" Mandarin said.

Then red collars slipped around their necks and Mandarin used an attack that weakened them. They were sent on a ship bound for Skeleton King while Mandarin took Chiro on the ship he came out of. What Mandarin didn't notice was that Elena was nearby and just saw everything that just happened. She sighed as she debated whether or not she should help or not.

"I guess that I should help out here" Elena said, narrowing her eyes. "Besides, it's time for Mandarin to learn what happens to those who betray my trust. After he's dealt with, I'll leave. It's not yet time for me to fully reveal myself just yet."

Elena then sneaked inside the ship. It was easy, really, since he was too preoccupied with Chiro. He was trying to train him, but it wasn't working too well for him. Especially once he managed to get a hold of his glove to break free and then took one of the ships on the prison to go after the monkey team and rescue them. When they got back and they had he had the Hyper Formless attack, Elena saw that they were having trouble.

"I programmed the formless with every monkey move. There's no way your friends can win, or can you." Mandarin said.

Chiro looked troubled.

"How about a move they don't know" Elena said, startling them.

Mandarin was suddenly slashed in the chest before Elena showed up in front of him, shocking Chiro and the rest of the monkey team before disappearing from sight.

Mandarin growled and looked up. Elena was there with her hood down, smirking at him. Chiro looked up and noticed her as well.

"Something wrong, Mandy?" Elena asked, mockingly. "You look like you have something overloading your circuits again."

Mandarin growled at her.

"How are you here?!" Mandarin growled. "You left the Hyperforce long ago!"

Elena scoffed.

"Just because I left the team doesn't mean that I stopped watching over the city or the team" Elena answered. "I've been watching over them ever since I left. Imagine my surprise when our leader betrays them and they went into stasis. I'm sure you're well aware of my tolerance of those who betray my trust."

Elena then activated her ghost claws. Chiro noticed that they were almost exactly like Antauri's ghost claws, except hers were sky blue while his were a lighter blue. Mandarin attacked her but she easily blocked it and effortlessly pushed him back. While Mandarin was focused on Elena, Chiro turned to the monkey team.

"Monkey team, new moves go!" Chiro ordered.

The monkey team nodded.

" Vertical Razor Chatriot!" Otto said.

"Gyro Roll!" Sparx said.

" Knuckle Duster!" Nova said.

" Bio Static Energy-" Gibson started, but Otto interrupted him.

Gibson sighed in defeat.

" Oh, very well Otto. Spin Shocker!" Gibson said.

" Mega Monkey Paw!" Antauri said.

By the end of all their attacks, all of the Hyper Formless were defeated. Elena seemed to have left several injuries on Mandarin while she looked to have barely taken a scratch. Mandarin noticed that all of the formless were gone. Chiro smirked at him.

"Give it up Mandarin, you're outnumbered!" Chiro said.

Mandarin smirked.

"Am I?" Mandarin asked.

He then activated his ear receptors. Every robot monkey, including Elena, went down.

"A little back door program implanted in the robot monkey operating system long ago." Mandarin explained. "The big shut down I'm afraid."

Chiro turned on him and used his Monkey Fu attack to blast him out of the room and onto a platform.

"You're better than any of them out there!" Mandarin said, struggling to get up.

"Your wrong Mandarin! I'm the same except I have five super robot monkeys to back me up." Chiro said.

Mandarin looked up and saw the monkey team in the air above them. Elena was nowhere to be seen.

"We reprogrammed that back door a long time ago. All you did was reboot our systems." Antauri said.

All the monkeys attacked Mandarin then Antauri landed on the platform.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri said.

He fell to the ground.

"You're going back to sleep, Mandarin!" Chiro said.

Mandarin got up slightly and used his energy blade to cut a hole in the platform, sending Chiro towards the ground. The monkey team went to catch him and he used this chance to escape in an escape pod.

"You've defeated him, Chiro" Antauri said.

"No, we've defeated him" Chiro said.

Then he looked around and saw that Elena wasn't there.

"Hey, where did your friend go?" Chiro asked. "I remember that she was on the ship with us when Mandarin rebooted your systems."

The monkey team shrugged.

"She was gone by the time we rebooted" Gibson explained. "She's probably long gone by now. I just wish that I knew why she left."

"Maybe she had something important to take care of" Nova suggested.

The rest of the team just shrugged. Then Chiro head a voice in his head.

 _As much as I would like to catch up with them, it's not yet time for me to do so. There are some things I must take care of first. When things are taken care of then I will return to them. Until then, Chiro, watch over them for me. They mean everything to me, especially Antauri._

Chiro turned to the monkey team.

"I think I just figured out who has been talking in my head" Chiro said, catching the team's attention.

Antauri seemed to understand what he meant.

"So, it was Elena all along" Antauri replied. "I should have guessed. She did tend to use mental communication with the Power Primate to those she was close to. Only Gibson, Nova and I have ever experienced it before. What did she tell you?"

Chiro smiled.

"That as much as she wants to catch up, she has things that she needs to take are of first" Chiro answered. "Then she'll return and she wants me to watch over you guys for her and that you guys mean everything to her, especially Antauri."

Antauri smiled at that. He already knew but it was best if he acted like he didn't know anything. The others would get suspicious otherwise.

"That sounds like her" Antauri said. "I know that she'll return. It's just a matter of when."

Then Antauri and the others turned to look at the robot.

"Though, I have to wonder where she's been all these years" Antauri said.

Even though they did keep in contact with the gem until he went into stasis, she never once told him where she was and he could never find her on Shuggazoom. No matter how hard he looked for her.

"Chiro!" Luna called, running towards the team.

Chiro noticed how she was carrying a book with her. She stopped in front of Chiro, panting heavily. Chiro put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wow Luna, where's the fire?" Chiro asked.

Luna took a deep breath before she looked up at Chiro.

"You remember that story that I told you didn't have a happy ending?" Luna asked.

Chiro nodded.

"You mean the story that had ties to the hyperforce but refused to tell me?" Chiro asked. "I never pushed you to tell the story because it seemed like one of those times that pushing you would've been a bad idea. What about it?"

Luna sighed and held up the book.

"After seeing that monkey, I think that you should see what it says" Luna said. "You've proven yourself strong enough to hear this tale after beating the former leader of the hyperforce."

Chiro's eyes widened in surprise.

"You knew about Mandarin?" Chiro asked.

Luna nodded.

"It was one of the two tales about the hyperforce that didn't have a happy ending" Luna answered. "The one I want to tell you about is the other tale. A story that has remained unsolved for many years."

Chiro nodded and they walked into the robot. Once everyone was inside, they went to the command center. Once everyone was there, Luna opened her book out and showed Chiro an interesting heading for the tale that she was going to tell.

"The Shadow of the Hyperforce?" Chiro asked.

Luna nodded.

"It talks about a monkey who left the team for a reason no one knows, save a select few" Luna explained. "Most can only speculate the reasons behind their departure, but what we do know, is that not too long after they left the team they mysteriously disappeared."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the news.

"From the records we have from the time period, they never left the planet" Luna said. "However, there was no trace of them anywhere after this. It was like they just disappeared into thin air. No one could figure out what had happened to them. It's an unsolved mystery to this day. Some say that it appeared as if they blended in with the city, but otherwise, no one has any clue as to what happened to them."

Chiro nodded.

"Thanks, Luna" Chiro said. "It certainly sounds like a troubling tale. How could no one have figured out what happened to them?"

Antauri looked thoughtful. That explained why there were so few communications between them after she left. Sometimes, there were times when he never got through to her.

"It sounds to me that she went undercover to avoid detection" Antauri said.

Chiro and Luna looked over at Antauri. Nova and Gibson looked slightly curious while Otto and Sparx were confused.

"What do you mean?" Chiro asked after he translated what Antauri said to Luna.

"It's not a well known fact, but Elena could disguise herself to blend in" Antauri said. "It's not a skill she used often. The only time she used it was when she didn't want to be found."

After Chiro translated, Luna nodded and closed the book.

"It's probably true" Luna said. "With you guys in stasis, Skeleton King would've gone after her and continue to attack if he thought that she was still around. It looks like she was looking after the well-being of the city if you ask me."

Luna sighed and got up.

"Well, I think that I should head home for the night" Luna said. "I've been dodging red rings all night. That tired me out and I can imagine that you had a tough night. Try to get some sleep, Chiro."

Chiro nodded as he watched his friend leave the robot. Antauri looked thoughtful about something but he kept his thoughts to himself.

Chiro, however, couldn't help but wonder about his friend. Just what did Luna know about all of this? She knew more about this then she was letting on. The question was, how did she know all of this?


	9. Chapter 8 Pit of Doom

**Chapter 8**

 **Pit of Doom**

 **General P.O.V.**

Luna sighed as she walked around the city on a relaxing walk. Or at least, it would have been a relaxing walk if the formless didn't show up. Everywhere she turned there was formless attacking somewhere. It was starting to get annoying.

She eventually got tired of trying to avoid the formless on the ground and got on the roof of one of the buildings. She then watched below and saw Chiro and the monkey team taking out the formless. However, the monkey team kept taking out the formless that Chiro was trying to take out. She noticed that Chiro was starting to get annoyed.

His temper eventually got the best of him when they got the formless on the roof next to her. She saw that he hurt Sparx's feelings when he told him that he would just walk. She jumped onto the roof when they left as Chiro was muttering about needing a rocket pack, catching Chiro off guard.

"You know that you hurt his feelings, Chiro" Luna said.

Chiro sighed.

"I didn't mean to" Chiro said. "I'm just annoyed that I was basically useless today. Every time I tried to help they did the job for me."

Luna sighed as they walked down the stairs together.

"Tell them that then" Luna suggested. "Let them know how you feel. They'll understand. I just think that they were trying to help. They weren't trying to hurt your feelings."

Then Luna grinned.

"Besides, they may finally get you a rocket pack" Luna said, still grinning.

Chiro blushed.

"You heard that?" Chiro asked.

Luna nodded.

"Kind of hard not to hear" Luna said. "I was on the roof next to you."

Chiro shook his head at her.

"You and your love of rooftops" Chiro said. "I still don't understand why you like them so much."

Luna shrugged.

"It's really the only quiet place in the city" Luna said. "Besides, it's easier to avoid formless when you're up there then on the ground."

"True" Chiro replied. "Still doesn't mean that I don't find it strange."

Luna and Chiro laughed at that. Then they noticed a strange elevator. People got in and then the elevator disappeared. Then it reappeared and formless came out of it. Chiro turned to Luna.

"Luna, I want you to go find somewhere to hide" Chiro said. "I'm going to investigate this. If I'm not back in an hour or two, tell the monkey team what's going on. Even though you can't understand them, they'll know what to do. Just stay out of sight if something happens."

Luna nodded and left the building to go and hide behind a dumpster in an alleyway. She waited there for two hours before she saw the monkey team. They were near the current location of the elevator. They watched the elevator take two people before it disappeared. Luna then walked over to them with a worried look and they noticed her.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Nova asked. "Where's Chiro?"

Luna shook her head.

"I don't know" Luna answered. "We were together earlier when we noticed that elevator. Chiro said he was going to investigate it and told me to hide. He said if he didn't come back in an hour then tell you what's going on. He told me to stay out of sight if something happens."

The monkey team nodded. Antauri put a hand on her shoulder in a calming gesture.

"Thank you for telling us, Luna" Antauri said. "We received a message through the Power Primate from Chiro. We'll find him, but keep out of sight like Chiro told you until we get back."

Luna nodded and then went back behind the dumpster. Then she waited for a long time until she saw the Super Robot take off in the distance to somewhere outside the city. She sighed and kept watch on all the formless that were in the city. She stayed there until morning when she saw the Robot come back with something in its hands. The Super Robot placed it down and teared open the front and she saw Chiro with the monkey team and the citizens. She smiled and sighed in relief.

They soon got rid of the formless with no problem. Then the elevator popped up again and everyone but Chiro and the monkey team ran away from it. Then the elevator turned into a monster. They were having trouble with the monster because of its ability to teleport.

Nova had a door fall on top of her. Otto had green energy balls hit him and then fall on him. The other monkeys had rocks fall on top of them. Chiro got on the monster and started pressing buttons while he was on it. Luna narrowed her eyes and disappeared from sight.

Nova and Otto got free and looked over at Chiro, who was dangling from the monster.

"Get the others!" Chiro ordered before he pressed another button and they disappeared again.

"What is that thing?" Otto asked, moving a rock.

Antauri finally managed to get out from under the rocks.

"Apparently, some kind of teleportation creature" Antauri said.

Then Gibson used his drill to get himself free and took out his scanner.

"According to my calculations, the interdimensional matrix at the heart of the teleporter could be disrupted by a strong magnetic field" Gibson said.

Then Sparx came out of the rocks with his magnets activated.

"I can make one of those" Sparx said.

"Unfortunately, we need a way to put them inside that thing's energy field" Gibson said, looking at his device.

Then Chiro and the monster reappeared again. The monster got him off and him and was trying to eat his but he held the doors open. Then they disappeared again.

"It's time we gave each other a hand" Antauri said, getting up.

Then they reappeared and Nova grabbed Chiro by her tail and pulled him out with the help of Otto. While the monster was distracted by this, Antauri and Sparx came behind it with Sparx's magnet activated as well as Antauri's ghost claws.

"Hey elevator monster!" Sparx called. "Teleport this!"

The monster turned around and got a taste of Sparx's magnets. It reacted violently to it and was destroyed.

"Ding!" Otto said, smiling.

From on a rooftop, Elena watched with a smile on her face.

"Guess they didn't need my help this time, after all" Elena said. "Chiro had grown into a strong leader. It looks like I don't have to worry about him anymore. He can take care of himself just fine."

She then put her hood up and at them with a small smile.

"Now I can make my final preparations" Elena said. "The last things that need to be taken care of before I reveal that I've been in front of them this whole time."

She looked back at her friends one last time before she disappeared.

Luna then came out of the alleyway and ran up to Chiro.

"Thank goodness you're alright" Luna said, hugging Chiro.

Chiro smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Luna" Chiro said. "I'm just glad that you stayed hidden."

Luna nodded and let go.

"I'm just glad that you made it back safely" Luna said. "I'm pretty sure that the mayor will want to thank you for helping the city."

Chiro nodded and watched as she walked away. Later, the mayor had made a statue of them and a key to the city and had even said they could take the elevator to the roof for the celebration. Chiro looked at the team and then at the mayor.

"I think that we'll just take the stairs" Chiro said.

Then Sparx turned to Chiro.

"We don't do stairs, kid" Sparx said.

They gave him a rocket pack and went up to the roof where the celebration began.

* * *

After the celebrations were over, only the mayor stayed on the roof. He was waiting for someone and knew that they would be arriving soon. He turned around and saw Luna walking up to him.

"I'm sorry for making you stay longer, Mayor" Luna said.

The mayor just shook his head.

"It's no problem, Luna" The Mayor said. "I already finished the work that I needed to today. Besides, what you're here to discuss has to be important to call me out here like this."

Luna sighed and nodded.

"I've decided to finally make my move" Luna said. "After seeing how much Chiro has improved, I'm convinced that I don't have to worry about him anymore. He's grown into a strong person who never gives up on his friends."

The mayor smiled at that.

"Yes, he has grown these past few months" The mayor said.

Luna nodded with a soft smile.

"It's because of this that I believe that the time for me to reunite with my friends has come" Luna said. "I believe you know exactly what that means."

The Mayor nodded in understanding of what that meant.

"You want me to pull you out of school, don't you?" The mayor asked.

Luna nodded.

"Yes" Luna answered. "After all, I never really needed to go to school in the first place. It was just a way of being able to stay undercover for as long as I deemed necessary. The time for my life as Luna is over and it's time for me to start being myself again."

The Mayor nodded in understanding.

I expected as much" The mayor said. "I'll begin the process right away, my old friend."

Luna nodded.

"Good" Luna replied. "I'm counting on you."


	10. Chapter 9 Hidden Fortress

**Chapter 9**

 **Hidden Fortress**

 **General P.O.V.**

Luna sighed as she walked around the city. She had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen and soon. She just didn't know where or when. She just knew that something was going to happen.

She got on one of the rooftops and looked up at the sky. She sighed and looked at the Super Robot with a thoughtful look on her face. Then she heard a crash and saw a huge head was on the ground. She gasped in shock as she recognized just who it was.

"Jinmay!" Luna gasped in shock.

She jumped off the roof and ran as fast as she could. She reached the head just as Chiro heard the message.

"Chiro!" Luna called.

Chiro looked over and his eyes widened when he saw Luna with a worried expression.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Chiro asked.

Luna sighed.

"I heard a crash and then saw this head" Luna explained. "Is it really, Jinmay?"

Chiro nodded and Luna sighed.

"What could've happened to her?" Luna asked.

Chiro shook his head.

"I don't know, Luna, but I'm going to find out" Chiro answered.

Luna nodded.

"I guess that I'll head home for now" Luna said. "I've got some stuff to do. Tell me if you find anything about what happened."

Chiro nodded and watched as she walked away. Antauri then noticed that he seemed to be worried about her.

"Is something wrong, Chiro?" Antauri asked.

Chiro sighed.

"I guess" Chiro said. "A few days ago, Luna dropped out of school. She said that everything's alright but I don't know. She's also selling her house. Something's going on with her but she won't tell my what. It's a bit worrying."

Antauri nodded in understanding.

"Let her come to you" Antauri advisied. "She'll come to you when she's ready to tell you."

Chiro nodded and they went inside the robot to try to figure out what happened to Jinmay.

* * *

Luna sighed as she entered her home and walked into her room. She took out a small bag and started going through her things, which wasn't much. The only things that were hers were mostly books and a few photo frames. They're wasn't any clothes put into the bag. When she went to the closet there were identical clothes hanging from hangers.

She then held out her hand and then the clothes and the hangers disappeared. Almost like they were never there to begin with. She then sighed and went over to the living room where the couch and a TV were. She held out her hand and the TV disappeared as well. She sighed and then went to the bathroom and held out her hand and anything that was in there besides the toilet, sink and shower disappeared. The house looked like an ordinary house that was ready for people to move in.

Luna sighed and put the bag on the couch. Then she got on the couch and sat next to the bag.

"It looks like I'm finally finished with that" Luna said. "Now I just have to get someone to buy the house and the mayor will take care of the rest. Everything I own is packed, so there's no need to worry about anything else. Until then, I can just leave my stuff here."

Then she heard noise come from outside. She saw the Robot fighting a ship and seemed to be losing. She wanted to help but wisely stayed indoors. She saw that the ship backed off after a while. She took this opportunity to come outside and saw the monkey team leading Chiro to tourist with a camera near a metal tower. She then saw that Antauri revealed it to be a hidden elevator to somewhere below ground. She hid in an nearby alleyway.

After some time, she saw the ship was back. Not to long after, Chiro came out alone and went to fight the ship by himself. Luna smacked her forehead at Chiro's recklessness.

"Chiro, you idiot" Luna muttered.

Then the one from the ship was revealed to be Mandarin. Luna narrowed her eyes at this. Chiro was having a hard time fighting alone and she knew this. Eventually, the monkeys except Gibson came out but Mandarin seemed to be ready for them. Sokko came out and a bug was attached to each of their heads and Mandarin made the Super Robot fall on Chiro but he managed to get inside at the last minute. However, the monkeys were captured and on their way to Skeleton King.

Luna waited until she was sure that Mandarin was gone before she came out of hiding. She got there just as Chiro got Gibson out from below ground and fixed him up. They were on top of the tower and she listened in from below as they talked.

"Well, Chiro, what's the plan?" Gibson asked.

"If I am the chosen one, Gibson, it's time I prove it" Chiro said. "Let's go get our brothers."

Luna smiled at that.

"Then you're going to need help!" Luna called up at them.

They looked down, shocked at who they saw. They both jumped down to the ground.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Chiro asked. "Do you know how dangerous it is right now?"

Luna smirked.

"You honestly didn't think that I was going to sit back and mount a rescue mission by yourselves, did you?" Luna asked.

Chiro shook his head.

"You're not going" Chiro said. "It's way too dangerous."

Luna shook her head.

"You think I don't know how dangerous it is?" Luna asked. "I know perfectly well just how dangerous it is. Besides, I want to rescue them too."

Chiro shook his head but Gibson looked thoughtful.

"You're not going" Chiro said. "You don't know how to fight. You won't be much help to us."

Luna sighed.

"On the contrary, Chiro, I can be helpful" Luna said. Besides, I want to help Ani."

Gibson eyes widened in shock and Chiro looked confused.

"Ani?" Chiro asked confused. "Whose Ani?"

Gibson gasped in realization.

"It can't be.." Gibson said.

Luna smiled at Gibson.

"It looks like you've figured it out, Gibson" Luna said. "I guess there's no need for me to hide it now."

Chiro looked confused as he watched Luna raise a hand above her. His eyes widened in shock as he saw a purple light surround her the same color as her hair. When they light faded, standing there was a purple robot monkey he recognized as Elena. He watched as Elena sighed.

"You have no idea how much energy it takes to hold up that illusion" Elena said.

Gibson then sighed and then looked at her.

"So you decided to disguise yourself as a human by using the Power Primate" Gibson said. "Frankly, I should have seen that coming a bit sooner."

Elena smiled.

"Why do you think I tried to keep my distance?" Elena asked. "I knew that you, Ani or Nova would figure it out too soon if I wasn't careful."

Elena then sighed and closed her eyes.

"Besides, I wasn't ready for Chiro to know about my past just yet" Elena said. "It's not something I like to talk about."

Gibson nodded in understanding.

"Is that why you used your telepathic communication on him?" Gibson asked.

Elena smiled softly.

"That was my way of telling Ani that I was back" Elena said, opening her eyes. "Out of everyone, I knew he had to be worried about me the most."

Gibson nodded as Chiro still looked confused.

"Who's Ani?" Chiro asked.

Elena smiled and looked at Chiro.

"Ani is just my nickname for Antauri" Elena explained. "I'm really the only one who calls him that, to be honest. It showed how close we were."

"We don't have time for this right now, Elena" Gibson said urgently.

Elena nodded and turned to Chiro.

"I can explain everything later" Elena said. "Right now, time is of the essence. We need to rescue the others."

Chiro and Gibson nodded.


	11. Chapter 10 Skeleton King

**Chapter 10**

 **Skeleton King**

 **General P.O.V.**

As soon as the Super Robot reached the Citadel of Bone, Elena immediately started using the eyes beams on the Super Robot. Gibson started shooting as well. Eventually, they got Skeleton King's attention and he fired back.

"We got his attention" Chiro said. "Nice shooting, you guys."

Gibson smirked.

"I may not be Sparx, but I do what I can" Gibson said.

"It helps that Antauri trained me how to use his vehicle if he was too hurt to fight" Elena said.

"What's the status on the auto crew?" Gibson asked.

Chiro looked at the screen as he typed in commands.

"They're doing the job" Chiro answered. "Weapons are charged and shields are prepped for our final run. We're going in."

The Super Robot then headed towards the Citadel.

"As they say, here goes nothing" Gibson said.

"Likewise" Elena answered.

As the Super Robot went close to the Citadel, they got on the Citadel. As the robot flew away from Shuggazoom, the citadel followed it. Chiro then turned to Elena and Gibson.

"He fell for it" Chiro said. "Let's go."

Elena and Gibson nodded. Chiro then cut a hole in the ship enough for them to jump through. Though, he had to help Gibson get through when the ship started repairing itself.

"Well, we won't be getting out that way" Gibson said.

Elena nodded.

"We'll need to find another way to get out when we leave" Elena agreed.

"That's the least of our worries" Chiro said, looking down and seeing all the creatures below. "This place is right out of my nightmares. Any sign of the others?"

Gibson looked at the scanner in his hand.

"Negative energy readings are off the charts" Gibson answered. "Could it be that this ship is thwarting my attempts to pinpoint their location?"

"I wouldn't be surprised" Elena replied. "This ship is making my senses go crazy."

Chiro then sat up and went sat cross legged before he took off his helmet.

"Let me try" Chiro said.

He then used the Power Primate to locate the team. However, it caused a crack and he was thrown back. Elena and Gibson went over to them.

"Chiro are you alright?" Gibson ask.

Chiro nodded through the pain.

"Yeah, I know where they are" Chiro answered. "They're in trouble. Come on."

Chiro then got up and they noticed that the creatures were gone. Chiro jumped below and Elena and Gibson followed him.

"Chiro, I must warn you" Gibson said. "You attracted some unpleasant attention."

"The unfriendly kind" Elena added.

"I know" Chiro said. "I felt it too, but I think we're okay."

Just as he said that, a dog formless came out from one of the entrances. The thing chased them until they ended up at a cliff. Chiro went on top of the thing while Gibson used his drills to send the thing to the ground below. They noticed sentries coming around, so they went and hid as they passed by. They then went through a passage and saw a room full of toys and a doll with clothes and a cap on it in the center.

"Somehow I don't think the Skeleton King will fit into that"Gibson said, pointing at the doll.

"It isn't his" Chiro said. "It's mine, all this stuff, from a long time ago."

"Well, that's extremely disturbing" Gibson said.

"Tell me about it" Chiro said.

"I don't even want to know where he got his hands on it" Elena said.

Then Gibson's receptors started flashing as did Elena's. Gibson turned to Chiro.

"That's the auto crew alarm" Gibson said. "The Super Robot is in trouble."

They quickly went further and came to see more formless and a tunnel that led further in. They heard screaming coming from that direction.

"They're in there" Chiro said, starting to go further but was stopped by Gibson and Elena.

There was a lot of formless in the area. Gibson and Elena turned to Chiro.

"No offense, Chiro, but it's going to take more than the three of us to get beyond that horde" Gibson said.

Elena nodded.

"That's more formless than we can handle alone" Elena said.

"We're going to need a miracle" Chiro said.

He put his hand on something and then it moved slightly, startling them. They looked to see that it was Jinmay's body.

"It's Jinmay" Chiro said.

The body started glowing, and that gave Chiro an idea.

"Jinmay, I know you can hear me" Chiro said. "We need your help."

Then Jinmay's body started moving and broke free of the chains. She started stomping all the formless. Where Mandarin was with the monkey team, who were trapped in spider webs, Sokko saw what was happening outside in Mandarin's hand.

"It's the girl's body" Sokko said. "I told you we should have scattered her parts in space!"

Then Jinmay's body destroyed the entrance and Chiro appeared.

"Chiro!" The monkey team shouted.

"You!" Mandarin shouted. "You were destroyed!"

Mandarin attacked but Chiro unleashed a Monkey Fu before he could hit him. Then Gibson and Elena appeared in the room. Everyone was surprised to see Elena with them.

"Elena!" Antauri shouted.

Elena smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Ani" Elena said. "You think I was going to let Chiro do this alone with just Gibson to help?"

Antauri smiled and shook his head as she used her ghost claws to free him.

"You never were one who sat back and watched" Antauri said.

Elena shook her head.

Gibson used his drills to free Sparx and Otto.

"Big brain, glad you could make it" Sparx said.

Gibson smirked.

"Yes, well, someone had to pull your fur out of the fire" Gibson said.

Chiro freed Nova.

"Chiro!" Nova said, hugging him. "I don't think you know how glad we are to see you."

Chiro smiled.

"Believe me, I do" Chiro said.

However, the webs trapped them again. Gibson and Elena were pulled onto separate webs. Chiro was pulled into the floor above them and right up to Skeleton King. Elena groaned as she tried to get out of her bonds.

"Man, this is not my day" Elena complained. "I try to save you, but I get captured instead."

"It's not like any of us saw that coming" Sparx said. "It's nice to see that you're alright. Everyone was worried about you when you left."

Elena nodded in understanding.

"I'm not surprised" Elena said. "After I seemed to disappear, you had every right to worry."

Antauri nodded.

"All of us worried about you" Antauri said. "There wasn't a day that we didn't think about you."

Elena sighed.

"I had a feeling of that" Elena replied. "My sudden disappearance probably didn't help much."

"Why did you hide among the city?" Gibson asked.

Elena sighed.

"I knew that Skeleton King would continue to attack the city looking for me if I didn't if something happened to everyone" Elena said. "I wanted to prevent that from happening. I wouldn't be able to handle them all on my own."

Everyone nodded.

"I would say that you made the right decision" Nova said. "You were looking out for everyone at the time. We can't exactly fault you for that."

Antauri smiled at Elena.

"You've looked out for everyone, despite being undercover" Antauri said. "Even going as far as to tell Chiro the story about what happened after you left."

Everyone except Nova and Gibson looked shocked at this. Elena just smiled at this.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" Elena asked.

Antauri smiled.

"It wasn't hard to figure out" Antauri said. "Gibson, Nova and I were the only ones who knew about your ability to disguise yourself. You tried to keep your distance, but you also felt compelled to be close to us at the same time. It didn't take me long to figure out that you were Luna all this time, watching over us but still maintaining your cover for as long as you deemed necessary."

Luna smiled softly.

"I never could hide anything from you, Ani" Elena said. "Even after all this time, I see that fact hasn't changed."

Nova then tried to get out of her bonds.

"We need to help Chiro" Nova said.

"I think we need to help ourselves first" Sparx said.

"We need the Super Robot" Otto said.

"With the auto crew destroyed, controlling it is impossible"Gibson said.

"Nothing is impossible for the Power Primate" Antauri said. "We must attempt a remote activation."

"Without Chiro!" Nova and Otto shouted.

Elena sighed and looked at Antauri.

"I'll help as well" Elena said. "It's the least I can do."

Antauri nodded.

"Prepare to merge your cells with the Super Robot" Antauri said.

They all closed their eyes and activated the Super Robot and freed it before they used it to free themselves. After that, they got Jinmay's body out so that her head could reattach and help the Super Robot fight the Citadel. Then they went to where Chiro was. They broke the wall that Chiro was behind and saw the Skeleton King covered with ooze and attacked.

"Microchopping Doomspin!" Otto said.

Boom Boom Wakeup!" Nova said.

Magna-tingular Blast!" Sparx said.

Laser Criss Cross!" Gibson said.

Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri said.

"Shadow Strike!" Elena said as she disappeared and slashed the Skeleton King before she reappeared.

The Skeleton King fell back on his throne and the ooze on him fell off. He grabbed his staff and flung them all into the wall.

"Filthy primates!" Skeleton King yelled. "I will be done with you and your boy!"

"You're too late" Chiro said, smirking. "Look."

Skeleton King looked at the damaged TV monster. It showed the Citadel heading for an asteroid field as well as Mandarin and Sokko escaping using an escape pod.

"Your ship is finished" Chiro said. "Your flunkies have abandoned you."

Antauri and Nova helped him up.

"You're the one who's done, Skeleton King" Chiro said.

Just then the Super Robot broke a hole in the ship and punched Skeleton King, sending him back. The hole also made the TV monster fall into the ooze. The monkey's activated their rocket packs. Nova and Antauri grabbed Chiro and brought him inside the robot as everyone went in. After everyone was inside, Jinmay and the Super Robot flew off towards Shuggazoom.

* * *

Chiro and Jinmay were outside on the Robot's Shoulder with Elena watching from a nearby roof as Luna.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, again" Jinmay said. "You're really good at that, you know."

Chiro laughed.

"That's two you owe me" Chiro said. "You know, I can't imagine life without Skeleton King."

"Of course you can, Chiro" Antauri said as he and the other monkeys came out of the robot. "You have but to choose to."

"Yeah, I guess that's the part that makes this whole chosen one thing worthwhile" Chiro said.

Then Antauri looked at Chiro.

"Have you seen, Elena?" Antauri asked.

Chiro nodded.

"She said that she was going somewhere to think but she didn't tell me where" Chiro said. "She said you would know where to find her."

Antauri chuckled.

"She always did enjoy making me look for her" Antauri said. "Even though she knew that it would be easy for me to find her."

Gibson laughed at that.

"Yes, there wasn't a place she could hide that you couldn't find her" Gibson said. "If I recall, she hid just so that you would look for her."

Antauri shook his head and looked at Chiro.

"She would do that when Mandarin upset her" Antauri explained. "I was usually the one she went to for comfort. So she would hide from the others and I would look for her. She wasn't the type to let others know that she was upset. Eventually, it became a routine of hers when she wanted to talk alone about something."

* * *

Elena smiled and took down her illusion and took out a book of philosophy from the bag next to her. She began to float in the air in a meditative position as she began to read the book. She knew that it probably wouldn't be too much longer before Antauri or the others came looking for her. He'll track her down before too much longer, of that she had no doubt.

She had originally left the Super Robot to get her bag she left at the house that she had been staying in and to tell the mayor that he could sell the place if he wanted. The house was actually in his name so he could put it on the market any time he wished. He just never did before because he was waiting until she actually finished moving out before he did so. Since she wasn't officially back with the team, she had stayed in that house. However, she knew in her heart that she wanted to be back with them so there was no need to keep that house any longer. It's not like there was anything besides what she packed that held any material or sentimental value to her anyways.

"Why am I not surprised to find you on the rooftops again?" Chiro voice asked, catching her attention.

Elena looked up from her book to notice that Chiro, Jinmay and the rest of the monkey team were in the air with their rocket packs activated. Elena simply smiled and closed her book after marking her place and then levitated it back into the bag.

"I told you before that It's the only quiet place in the city" Elena said. "Besides Ani's room, that is. "

Chiro shook his head at her as he and the others landed. Antauri floated in the air in his meditative position and floated over to her while the others walked over. Elena smiled at him as he approached.

"It's nice to be able to see you again after so many years" Elena said. "I really missed you."

Antauri smiled.

"I know that you did" Antauri replied. "I could tell that the moment we met again, even though I wasn't entirely sure who you were at the time. You seemed familiar to me but it wasn't until about a month after that when I realized the truth. You always tried to keep your distance from us even though you wanted to tell us who you really were."

Elena sighed and looked at everyone.

"I did that because I wanted your bond with Chiro to grow before I told everyone the truth about myself" Elena replied. "I wanted your bond to grow and for Chiro to gain experience as a team leader. Once he proved that he could handle himself, then I would let everyone know the truth. Chiro has surpassed all of my expectations and showed true courage when facing Skeleton King. I say that he has proved himself worthy enough if you ask me."

Nova, Gibson, Otto, and Sparx had surprised looks on their faces but Antauri didn't look too surprised. Chiro and Jinmay were confused.

"Elena, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Nova asked.

Elena smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Nova" Elena answered.

Nova smiled as did the others as Elena turned to face Chiro.

"You have passed my tests, Chiro" Elena said. "Now that I know that you don't need my help I want to fight alongside you. As a member of the Hyperforce once again."

Chiro looked at everyone and they nodded with small smiles. The decision was up to him. Chiro nodded and then looked back at Elena.

"Of course you can" Chiro said. "We'd be glad to have you."


	12. Chapter 11 In the Grip of Evil

**Chapter 11**

 **In the Grip of Evil**

 **General P.O.V.**

Elena sighed in content as she slept in her bed with a stuffed black monkey with her. The monkey was a gift from Antauri many years ago when she was still part of the team. The rest of the room had shelves on the walls filled with various books on science, medicine and philosophy. The room was painted a light purple just like her fur.

"Monkeys mobilize!" She heard Chiro yell from her door before he and another monkey took off down the hall as the alarm was blaring in her ear receptors.

Elena slowly woke up and got out of her bed with a yawn. She then put the stuffed monkey back inside the bed before she walked out of the room. She took the elevator and headed down to the command center. She arrived down there at the same time as Gibson, Sparx, Nova, and Otto. She saw Antauri and Chiro looking at the screen.

"Shuggazoom's under attack?!" Otto asked coming up to Antauri.

"No" Gibson answered. "We are and whatever it is has breached the robot's hyper armor."

Everyone turned around and saw evil spirits come into the command center from the walls. Gibson pointed his drills at them as they surrounded the team.

"Out of all our countless cosmic conflicts, we've never encountered entities such as these before" Gibson said.

"I have" Chiro answered. "In my nightmares."

"Let's get them!" Nova said, before one of them shocked her.

"Nova!" Sparx called as he avoided one of the creatures.

"Don't let them touch you!" Chiro ordered. "Use your energy attacks!"

During the attacks, Gibson noticed something off when the chairs repaired themselves after he accidentally destroyed them. After the creatures were gone is when Chiro realized what was wrong.

"I know what it is" Chiro said. "I'm still asleep. We all are. Don't you get it. We're all in a dream."

Then the shadow of Skeleton King's head appeared in front of them.

"Or by chance, a nightmare" Skeleton King said.

"Skeleton King!" Chiro shouted. "You're gone! This must be a bad dream."

"No" Skeleton King said. "You are the dream and I am the dreamer."

Then two tongues came out of the mouth and took everyone and they were dragged inside. Chiro, Nova, Antauri and Elena were chased by a strange creature until they were rescued by a man in a dark cloak with one red eye while the other was blind. Sparx, Gibson and Otto were chased by a cheetah creature until Gibson crashed a rock on it.

Then Chiro's group was eventually attacked by Skeleton King and the man was attacked. They eventually temporarily defeated Skeleton King when Otto, Gibson and Sparx arrived. The man from before introduced himself as an alchemist and then Skeleton King made a reappearance. However, they managed to escape from them and came to a door. Chiro tried to open the door but he couldn't.

"No, Chiro" The Alchemist said. "This is not for you to open."

Chiro then turned around.

"What's wrong?" Chiro asked.

Then he saw a brief moment where the monkeys turned to stone before they turned back. It seemed like they were afraid of something.

"I, I can't do it" Nova said. "Whatever's inside. It's something I don't want to remember."

"I find myself quite frightened" Gibson said.

"So am I" Elena said.

"It's our only way out" Chiro said. "You must."

Antauri then walked forward and the others besides Sparx shortly followed.

"I'm gonna regret this" Sparx said, before following suit.

They all helped Chiro push the door open. They found themselves in what seemed like a lab. The Alchemist showed up as a spirit typing something on a device in the lab. Nova walked forward with Elena right behind her.

"What is this place?" Nova asked.

Chiro turned to look at Antauri.

"Antauri? Gibson? Someone explain" Chiro said.

"Our friend appears to have become a part of this dream" Antauri explained.

They then turned back to see a door opened, showing seven different colored tubes. The tubes were just like the same colors Chiro found the monkey team in. They each had what looked like a baby monkey inside.

"What's with the monkey babies?" Otto asked.

The Alchemist pressed down a level and an orange monkey appeared beside him. In the tubes they watched the babies grow at an accelerated rate.

"They look like, us" Sparx said, confused.

They then saw the Alchemist working on robot versions of the monkeys inside. One of the completed versions looked exactly like Antauri.

"They are us!" Otto said.

"And why don't I remember this?" Sparx asked.

It then showed all the monkey team in front of the Alchemist.

"Your programming is complete, my monkey team" The Alchemist said. "You're everything I hoped you'd be. Only one thing remains to be done."

It then showed the monkey walking into their tubes except for Nova and Elena.

"Initiating memory erase" The computer said.

Nova and Elena turned to the Alchemist.

"I don't want to lose my memory" Nova begged."Please."

The Alchemist picked up Nova.

"Forgive me, dearest Nova" The Alchemist said, sadly. "I won't forget you, but it's imperative that you forget me."

He took over to the tube with Elena following him and placed Nova inside, who tried to get out. The device connecting to the back of her head. He then looked at Elena with a sad look. She sighed and looked at the Alchemist.

"I know that it has to be done" Elena said. "Even if I don't want it to happen, I know that it's for the best. I'll always treasure the time we had together in my heart. Even if my mind forgets, my heart will always remember you."

The Alchemist smiled and picked her up.

"I'll miss you, sweet Elena" The Alchemist said. "Take care of the others for me."

"I will" Elena said. "Goodbye, my dear friend."

He then placed her inside her own tube and the same thing that happened to Nova happened to her.

"This is what we were supposed to forget, but no memory can be erased entirely" Antauri said.

"It was a nightmare" Nova said.

"But why?" Chiro asked.

The Alchemist then turned to face Chiro and the monkey team.

"Because of what I was becoming" The Alchemist said. "I created you to protect the universe from a great evil. Myself."

Then with a dark light, the Alchemist disappeared and the lab disappeared and the Skeleton King appeared in its place.

"Oh no" Chiro said. "No!"

"Yes" Skeleton King said. "I was once a mortal creature, weak with noble goodness. I thought myself a hero. I was a fool."

"You made the monkey team?" Chiro asked.

"No!" Skeleton King shouted. "My pathetic human side made these filthy primates."

Then the Skeleton King's bone dragon appeared. He sat on the throne at the top of the dragon.

"Ironic now that I will unmake them" Skeleton King said.

"Never!" Chiro shouted, jumping at Skeleton King.

However, Skeleton King sent a blast from his staff that hit Chiro and he fell to the ground. The monkey team looked back at Chiro.

"He's more powerful than ever" Gibson said.

Antauri turned back to Skeleton King. The bone dragon fired at them but they dodged it and Antauri went up towards Skeleton King.

"This ends now" Antauri said.

However, Skeleton King deflected his blows and sent one at Antauri.

"You're going down, winghead!" Sparx said, activating his magnets.

The bone dragon blocked the attack with its wing. Then sent it right back at him. Elena gathered blades of air in her paws and threw them at Skeleton King.

"Aero Slash!" Elena shouted.

The bone dragon simply threw them right back at her.

"Knuckle duster!" Nova shouted, jumping towards him.

However, she saw the Alchemist's face and couldn't go through with her attack and was thrown back. Gibson fired an attack from his drills but the dragon overpowered him.

"Hey, Skeleton King!" Otto shouted, throwing saws at him.

A shield was formed around Skeleton King, blocking the attacks.

"All too easy" Skeleton King said.

He took one of the saw and threw it back at Otto, who ran away from it. Then the Skeleton King got up from his throne.

"Playtime is over, my little simians" Skeleton King said. "Time to go back to sleep, forever."

Then claws came and wrapped around all of them and brought them into the air. Then he spun them around. Then Antauri realized something.

"Sleep, of course" Antauri said. "We've broken the seal, passed beyond the door. We're free."

"Monkey team, wake up" Chiro said. "Wake up!"

"You will not escape" Skeleton King said.

The monkeys all closed their eyes and disappeared from the dream.

"No!" Skeleton King shouted.

Then the Skeleton King tightened Chiro's bonds.

"Wake up, Chiro!" Antauri's voice sounded. "Chiro!"

Chiro got out of his bonds and punched Skeleton King, who fell off the bone dragon.

"Wake up, Chiro!" Antauri's voice sounded again. "Wake up!"

Then they nightmare faded and Chiro woke up. He jumped up and saw the shadow of Skeleton King's skull. He jumped out of bed and saw the light burn the skull.

"Not so powerful in the real world" Chiro said.

"This is only the beginning" Skeleton King said. "I'll return more powerful than ever."

"And we'll be waiting" Chiro said.

Later, everyone was on the roof with the exception of Elena.

"The nightmare is over" Chiro said. "Skeleton King is gone, for now."

"I still can't believe that old bag of bones created us" Sparx said.

Nova turned to Sparx.

"No" Nova said. "The man he was, the good man. That's who created us."

Gibson had one of his paws on his chin in thought.

"The question is why" Gibson said. "Why did an obviously good soul embrace such ruthless evil?"

"The morning holds many unanswered questions, Gibson" Antauri said. "The truth will remain a mystery, for now."

Gibson nodded. Then Chiro looked around.

"Anyone know where Elena went to?" Chiro asked. "I could have sworn that she was right here with us a minute ago."

Antauri sighed while the other monkeys snickered.

"Looks like I have to go find her" Antauri said. "I think I know where she is. I'll be back soon."

Then Antauri activated his rocket pack and went out into the city. Chiro turned to look at the others. Gibson and the others noticed his questioning look.

"It's just typical Elena behavior" Gibson explained. "I think the nightmare may have shaken her up a little, so Antuari is going to find her and calm her down. Honestly, it's better that he does it than anyone else trying to."

Nova noticed that Chiro still looked confused.

"There's a reason that Antauri can calm here down easier than the rest of us" Nova said. "She's in love with him and that makes it easier for him to calm her down."

Chiro looked surprised.

"Is that why she seems to be closer to him?" Chiro asked.

Everyone nodded.

"It's why Antauri gets the least amount of the scoldings" Sparx said. "She can't really stay mad at him for anything. The most she'll scold him for is for worrying her. It's pretty obvious to tell if you know what to look for."

"With how much time those two used to spend together, it's no surprise" Otto said. "He'll calm her down and then make an excuse for why they've been gone awhile. It's how it always works."

Chiro nodded.

* * *

Elena sighed as she sat on one of the many rooftops in Shuggazoom City. Coming out here always seemed to give her a sense of peace. She could think clearly and make sense of things that she always had jumbled up in her head. Things that she could never figure out, no matter how hard she tried.

"Have room for one more?" Antauri asked, slightly startling Elena.

She turned around to see Antauri in the air with his rocket pack activated. Elena smiled and shook her head.

"I don't mind" Elena answered. "I could use the company."

Antauri nodded and deactivated his rocket pack and floated in the air with his legs crossed.

"You always did like the rooftops" Antauri said.

Elena smiled and looked out at the city.

"It's always had a way of helping me see things clearly" Elena said."I would look out at the city and see the people down below happily enjoying their lives and it made me want to protect them. To see their smiling faces and how happy they truly were. Then again, you already knew that from the first time you came out here with me."

Antauri smiled.

"True, but it was nice hearing it again" Antauri said. "After all, their happiness is what we fight to protect."

Elena nodded with a soft smile.

"I would come out here all the time after you went into stasis" Elena said. "I would look out towards the outskirts and remember all the times we had together. As long as I had those memories, I felt that I could keep going on no matter how long I had to wait for you and the others to wake up."

Antauri nodded before he turned serious.

"That nightmare affected you greatly, didn't it?" Antauri asked.

Elena sighed and nodded.

"I wished that I knew what happened to him to cause that transformation" Elena said. "It kills me knowing that the kind man I once knew has become one of our greatest enemies. I have a feeling that the secret behind it lies in our past, but I'm afraid of what I might find there."

Antauri put a paw on her shoulder.

"Some things will only reveal themselves with time" Antauri said. "All we have to do is wait and have the courage to listen when that time comes."


	13. Chapter 12 Versus Chiro

**Chapter 12**

 **Versus Chiro**

 **General P.O.V.**

The monkey team, minus Chiro was on top of one of the pillars in the training room. Antauri turned to the others while Chiro was on the ground at the controls.

"Hyperforce, prepare for battle" Antauri said.

Antauri then turned his head towards Chiro.

"Chiro, training level six" Antauri said.

"No problem, Antauri" Chiro said. "I'll just sit this one out and man the controls."

Chiro then set the controls for the appropriate level. Things were starting well at first, but then Chiro set the level higher. Eventually, Sparx used his magnets to short the controls to stop the training session. Most of the monkeys weren't too happy. It was even more surprising when another Chiro came by and it turned out the one they thought was Chiro was just a formless clone. Then Gibson asked when it happened.

"I was walking to the arcade when I was jumped by a horde of, me" Chiro said. "Next thing I know, I'm in a lab locked up in a cell by Mandarin."

"A horde of formless clones with your abilities under Mandarin could easily lay waste to the city" Antauri said.

"We're not gonna let that happen" Chiro said. "Hyperforce, go!"

They were in the air with their rocket packs on, scouting the area. When they landed, there was no sign of any clone factory. Instead, they were attacked by machines. However, after they were destroyed the Chiro they were with self-detonated. That made them wonder where the real Chiro was.

They got back into the air and scouted around the city for him.

"We've scanned the entire city and still no sign of Chiro" Antauri said.

"I'll initiate a long range scan as soon as we return to the robot" Gibson said.

Then Nova noticed something on the ground.

"Wait" Nova said. "There he is."

Otto was the first on the ground.

"Chiro" Otto said, running towards him.

"Monkey team" Chiro said, stopping in his tracks."It's great to see you. You are not gonna believe this."

Nova put a hand out in front of him.

"You've been cloned" Nova said. "We know."

Then Sparx didn't believe that he wasn't a clone. So they took him back to the robot for some tests. After all the things they did, he eventually passed. However, the moment they turned their backs Chiro tried to hit Sparx. However, he also self-detonated like the other clones before he could do much. However, the tests weren't for nothing because Gibson found a rare mineral on the clone's clothing that could only be found at the Pit of Doom.

They eventually got to the where the cloning factory was and Gibson they smashed a hole to get to Chiro. They found him in the grip of two girls that looked like him. He wasn't enjoying any minute of the treatment that was going on.

Nova punched one of them and Antauri kicked them into a doorway. Then he turned to where Spark and Otto were holding the other one.

"Sparx, Otto" Antauri called.

They tossed the other in there with the other one. Elena used her ghost claws to close the door and Gibson used his drills to trap them inside. You could here screaming coming from inside. Chiro sighed in relief.

"Thanks monkey team" Chiro said. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Hey, how do we know for sure he's not another clone?" Sparx asked, unconvinced.

"There's something different about this one" Otto said.

"Indeed" Antauri said. "The Power Primate flows through him, I can sense it. This is the one true Chiro."

As Antauri said that, a green aura appeared around Chiro.

"I'm with Antauri on this one" Elena said. "I sense it as well."

Chiro gave a thumbs up and winked.

"One and only" Chiro said. "Now let's get Mandarin."

Then they ran off together.

"Man, you make one ugly chick Chiro" Sparx said, jokingly. "But if you were a girl monkey, woocha."

Eventually, they came across another weird mutation. It was a spider with Chiro's head and it's eyes disappeared and it's arms came out of the eyes.

"Hey guys, wanna go to the arcade?" It asked.

After that, Nova punched the mutation. Then they saw a blob of Chiro come towards them and they ran. They ran until they came to an opening and jumped. Then Sparx grabbed Chiro and quickly activated his rocket pack like the others and quickly flew off towards the city.

"We've gotta get to the Super Robot" Chiro said.

Nova looked behind her to see it gaining on them.

"Before that thing eats the entire city" Nova said.

They eventually got inside. They went up to their respective elevators. They each went to their respective battle stations while Elena went into where Antauri's battle station was.

"Monkeys mobilize!" Antauri said from his battle station.

"Super!" Chiro called.

"Robot!" Sparx called.

"Monkey!" Antauri and Elena called.

"Team!" Nova called.

"Hyper!" Otto called.

"Force!" Gibson called.

"Go!" They called together.

The people were running from the blob that was below while the robot was in the air.

"Hey, where's everyone running to?" It asked. "It's just me."

"Gibson, report" Chiro said from his station.

"That monstrosity is growing twenty square meters per second" Gibson said, looking at the monitor.

"Torso cannons, fire!" Chiro called as he activated the cannons and shot it at the blob.

"Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"That tickles" It said. "Ha ha ha ha ha."

Then the thing went up towards the Super Robot.

"Look, a tiny toy version of the Super Robot" It said.

The Super Robot's arms opened up to show missles.

"Launching mega missiles!" Antauri said.

Then the missiles were fired at the monster but that didn't work either.

"Mmhhh, delicious" It said. "I want more."

From his station, Sparx sweatdropped.

"This is great" Sparx said, annoyed. "We might as well be firing cheese crackers."

Elena sweatdropped at that.

"Sparx, I think cheese crackers would just make this thing harder to deal with than it already is" Elena said.

"We got one last trick" Chiro said. "Lasatron Fury!"

The center of the robot shined before the blast hit the blob, but that didn't work either.

"Is the Sun Riders on yet?" It asked. "That's my favorite show."

The blob then grabbed on of the robot's legs and dragged it down.

Otto, we need a flight boost now!" Chiro ordered.

"I got nothing!" Otto said. "Power's too low."

"Uh, get us out of here" Nova complained as some of the blob was starting to get into where she was.

Chiro then got an idea.

"I know what to do" Chiro said.

Chiro got on top of the head of the robot and activate his Inner Primate and jumped on the shoulder of the robot. The monkeys jumped onto the shoulder as Chiro went lower. The blob started inching away from Chiro.

"It can't take the one thing Mandarin couldn't replicate" Chiro said. "The Power Primate."

Antauri then seemed to get an idea.

"Perhaps if we merge all our Power Primate energies with yours, we could defeat it" Antauri said.

Gibson turned to Antauri.

"Such a merging could create an antimatter explosion, eradicating the entire cosmos" Gibson said.

"Well, let's go for it" Otto said.

Elena smiled.

"I'm with Otto on this one" Elena said. "It's the only option we have."

They then merged their energies with Chiro. Each one gave off a different light. Blue for Gibson, red for Sparx, yellow for Nova, green for Otto, white for Antauri and purple for Elena. Chiro's inner primate grew in size from this merge. He jumped off the Super Robot and tore the blob to pieces until there was nothing left but the ooze that fell down.

"He did it!" Nova cheered.

Chiro was on the ground and the monkey team landed besides him.

"Chiro!" Nova called, worriedly.

"You okay, kid?" Sparx asked.

Chiro's eyes started moving before he slowly opened them.

"It hurts to speak" Chiro said slowly through the pain.

"Chiro, I've never seen such control of the Power Primate before" Antauri said. "Not even by my own masters."

Otto and Nova were slowly helping him get up.

"And so the real Chiro is revealed at last" Gibson said. "Wouldn't you finally agree, Sparx."

"I'll believe it" Sparx said. "As long as his head doesn't pop."

* * *

Later, when Chiro was trying to go to bed he looked to the side and saw a fake one of the Chiro mutations that they were fighting earlier. He jumped and found out that it was a prank by Nova, Otto and Sparx. They were trying to get back at him for smashing them during training practice, caused by his clone.

"But That wasn't me" Chiro said. "That was my clone."

"Kid, for all I know, you're still a clone" Sparx said.

Then Chiro pretended that his head was falling off and then laughed at the three of them.

"Ha ha ha" Chiro said. "Fooled you."

The three monkeys looked annoyed. Then Elena came into the room with an annoyed look on her face.

"What did I say about pulling the prank on Chiro?" Elena asked the three.

The three gulped. They knew they were in for it. Gibson and Antauri were watching with amused expressions.

"To not" Otto said.

"Exactly" Elena said, marching up to them.

They all gulped because they knew what came next. The scolding.

"I told you three that Chiro needs his rest!" Elena scolded. "We've all had a long day and we need the rest! Next time you plan to pull a prank, do it when others don't feel like they're going to drop at any moment!"

As Elena continued to chew them out, Chiro went over to Antauri and Gibson.

"How often does this happen?" Chiro asked.

Antauri and Gibson smirked.

"Anytime she gets annoyed, usually" Gibson explained. "Sometimes she'll let pranks side and join in on them, but when it comes to someone's health she'll let them have it. She doesn't play favorites when it comes to scolding. She doesn't care who they are. She won't let Nova off easy just because they're best friends and she knows it."

Antauri, Chiro and Gibson were laughing in the background as Elena continued to scold her best friend and her two friends.


	14. Chapter 13 Snowbound

**Chapter 13**

 **Snowbound**

 **General P.O.V.**

Chiro and the rest of the team was looking at the snow that was falling outside. They were all outside the Super Robot with the exception of Nova. All the citizens were either outside in the snow or at their shops.

"I can't believe it" Chiro said. "Snow in Shuggazoom."

"An intriguing climate condition for a city that hasn't seen frost in centuries" Antauri said.

"Hmm, perhaps I should analyze the snow" Gibson said before he was hit by a snowball from Sparx, who was next to Otto.

"Just helping you get a closer look" Sparx said, smirking.

Gibson shook his head to get rid of the snow before he looked at Sparx.

"That wasn't very bright, Sparx" Gibson said.

He put his drills in the snow to gather snow in them before he used them to fire rapid snowballs. Sparx and Otto ran as fast as they could to hide behind a pile of snow.

"Hey, no fair!" Sparx shouted.

"Woohoo!" Otto shouted, throwing a snowball. "Snowball fight!"

Elena shook her head at the three of them before looking over to where Nova was inside the robot using the heat from her tail to try to keep herself warm. She knew that there would be no convincing Nova to come out and enjoy the snow. Chiro noticed Nova still inside the robot.

"What's the matter, Nova?" Chiro asked. "Don't you like this weather?"

Oh, yeah, love it" Nova said sarcastically. "It chills your circuits, freezes your fur and numbs your toes."

Nova emphasized her point by shaking her foot. As she said this, Otto ran up near Chiro.

"Oh, come on" Chiro said. "It's not that bad."

Then Chiro was suddenly hit in the face with a snowball by Sparx, who was trying to get Otto.

"Heh heh heh" Sparx said. "Sorry kid."

"Hah, Sparx, you couldn't hit the Super Robot if you were standing inside of it" Otto said, shaking his tail at Sparx.

That really angered Sparx and he tried to hit Otto, but both Otto and Chiro jumped out of the way and it hit Nova instead. That sent red flags for Sparx, Otto, Gibson and Elena. They knew to be very afraid now of what was about to happen. Well, Elena was concerned. The others were simply afraid. Especially that once she stepped into the snow it melted below her feet.

"Calm down, Nova" Antauri warned. "Do not let your anger get the best of you."

Nova grabbed a snowball in her hands, but it melted like the snow below her feet.

"You do remember the last time you lost your temper" Antauri reminded her.

Nova quickly calmed down at that.

"Yeah, I remember" Nova said.

Chiro was confused while the others besides Elena looked nervous.

"What?" Chiro asked. "What happened last time? What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it, kid" Sparx said, nervously. "Heh heh heh, ancient history."

Elena looked at Nova concerned. She knew what happened the last time and couldn't help but worry about her. Then the snow started to fall down faster.

"Wow!" Otto shouted. "It's coming down now!"

"Better get inside" Antauri said.

Everyone started heading inside while Nova was waiting for everyone to get in.

"I'm freezing my tail servos off" Nova said, impatiently.

After Chiro got in, she pressed the button to close the entrance. While it was closing, she thought she saw something moving outside.

"What's that?" She asked herself, but cringed when the door closed.

The next morning, Chiro woke up freezing cold. He went down to the command center to see Otto and Elena working on something. Upon closer look, it seemed they were trying to heat some of the electrical work that seemed to have frozen overnight.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Chiro asked.

"The robot's thermal cells have frosted over" Otto explained. "But it's way worse out there."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be out there in this weather" Elena said.

At the screen, the other monkeys were looking at the outside. It seemed that the city was in the middle of a harsh blizzard.

"So this is what?" Nova asked. "The next Ice Age?"

"Your simplistic summation may not be far off" Gibson said, looking at his scanner. "Temperatures continue to drop, and I have no idea what's causing this cold spell."

Then a beep from his scanner made him look up.

"Oh, the source of this freeze has been located" Gibson said.

Gibson then gasped at what he saw.

"Impossible" Gibson said, shocked.

"You gonna share, Gibson?" Sparx asked.

Gibson tapped a few button before what was on the scanner went onto the main screen.

"The center of the storm is not high in the troposphere, high in the sky" Gibson said. "It's deep under the snow."

"What?!" Otto shouted. "That doesn't make any sense. Or does it?"

"It seems that nature has been usurped by unnatural forces" Antauri said.

"And we're gonna check it out" Chiro said.

"Great" Nova said, sarcastically.

"Why don't you just stay here" Sparx suggested. "Bake some cookies or make a..."

"A knuckle sandwhich for you?" Nova interrupted, putting her fist up at Sparx. "I'm going."

The Super Robot used its eye beam to defrost the exit on the center. Chiro and the rest were there as he looked at the storm.

"Too windy for rocket packs" Chiro said. "We'll have to go on foot."

Then they jumped from the robot and started walking through the snow. The wind was very harsh but they continued forward. As they continued, Gibson kept an eye on his device.

"Chiro, we are nearing the storm's source" Gibson said. "In fact, we are very close."

As Gibson said that last part, they noticed the wind wasn't as bad and there weren't many snowflakes falling. Then Otto noticed something.

"Over there!" Otto shouted, pointing at something moving in the snow.

Eventually it stopped for a brief moment enough to see a face on what looked like a piece of ice.

"What is that thing?" Sparx asked.

"It appears to be a form of sentient ice" Gibson said. "Fascinating."

"Weird" Chiro replied.

""It's kind of cute" Otto said. "Come here, you."

Otto started chasing after it when it began to run away.

"Otto, careful" Antauri warned.

"Yeah, I'm getting weird vibes from it" Elena said.

"Aww, Antauri, Elena" Otto said. "You worry too much!"

As he said the last part, the thing bit him and ice started to form.

"Otto!" Nova shouted and used her fists to smash the thing to pieces.

However, more of them came out of the ice after that.

"Defensive mode, team!" Chiro ordered.

Otto used his saws. Sparx used his magnets, but got bitten the head by one of them at one point so Gibson had to use his drills to unfreeze him. Antauri and Elena used their ghost claws to crush as many as they could. Chiro used his his legs and his fists to smash them. Pretty soon, none of them were left. However, Nova was still smashing her fists even after they were gone, causing her to be stared at. Once she realized what she was doing, she moved her tail in front of her helmet in embarrassment.

Chiro then turned to Gibson.

"Those things must be behind the cold spell" Chiro said. "Gibson, how close are we to the storm's source?"

Gibson looked back at his scanner.

"Based upon my scans, we are directly above the….." Gibson said, before he was dragged under the snow.

"Gibson?" Otto asked before he was grabbed.

"Gotcha" Sparx said, grabbing on to Otto, but that caused them to both fall.

This caused Nova to panic, get angry and start to move.

"Nova, don't move!" Antauri warned.

"Yeah, they can't get us if we don't move" Chiro said. "Right?"

"We'll find out, Chiro" Elena said.

Then they all fell in, causing Nova to panick. When the things began surrounding her, she tried to stay still but she fell in as well. They all came to in an underground ice cavern trapped in ice. All the citizens were frozen solid. B.T. and Glenny were frozen just as they noticed them and the things were coming for the monkey team next.

"Ahh, we're next!" Sparx shouted.

"Can't move" Nova said, struggling in the ice. "Temperature's too low."

"Activate your auxiliary energy systems!" Antauri ordered. "Increase internal heat, now!"

They all broke free and Otto got Chiro free from the ice. Nova started attacking the creatures. Once they saw how mad she was, they hightailed it out of there. Nova wasn't happy and tried smash the ice trying to get to them until Antauri grabbed her fist.

"Nova, if you must get angry, know that there's a time and place to express it" Antauri said, calming Nova down slightly. "Now, we have more important matters to attend."

"Yeah, like breaking out these people sicles" Otto said.

"No, Otto" Gibson said. "Simply breaking them free could prove fatal. They're in a state of cryo hibernation. They must be defrosted, gradually."

"Which way to the freeze source, Gibson?" Chiro asked.

Gibson looked at the scanner and pointed further into the cavern.

"There" Gibson said. "Deeper into the ice."

Nova cracked her knuckles and they continued into the ice with Nova in front. Chiro was right behind her and Elena behind him, looking concerned at her best friend.

"You alright?" Chiro asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Nova said moodily.

"Got it" Chiro said. "Say no more."

Nova sighed.

"It was a long time ago, Chiro" Nova explained. "A long time ago. Mandarin was still a member of the monkey team, teaching me how to brave the elements. He was such a jerk, even back then I knew. I was freezing and all I could think about was Mandarin, sitting behind that window, laughing at me. Something happened. I don't know why, I just got so hot. Nearly blew the walls off the training room."

"That little orange creep deserved it" Chiro said.

"Chiro, I nearly destroyed the robot" Nova said. "I've tried to control my temper ever since. I've had to because if I got really mad…"

"You'll hurt the one you love" Sparx said, interrupting them. "Either way, Elena chewed Mandarin out big time for that one. I've never seen her more angry than I did that day."

Nova nodded.

"Oh, that she was" Nova said. "She lectured him for at least two hours. She even told him that he was the one at fault because he caused the damages to the the robot because of what he did. She also refused to treat his injuries until he apologized. Trust me, you never want to be on her bad side."

Chiro whistled at that.

"Ahh, seriously, I'm sorry about that snowball to the face" Sparx apologized.

"I know, you can't help it" Nova said, smiling. "You're the dumb monkey."

Sparx rubbed the side of his helmet in embarrassment.

"It's true" Otto said. "You are the dumb monkey."

Then Otto fell over and they continued on. When they reached the source of the source, they didn't see anything but Chiro noticed something and dragged Gibson to where the others were hiding. A ice scorpion creature with a woman on top of it came down from the ceiling. She breathed ice on the ice and the creatures from before appeared in its place. Nova suddenly started shivering, which attracted its attention. It grabbed Chiro, but Chiro managed to get free and the others attacked until they trapped it under rocks.

They thought that it was finished and went above ground, but it came back. So they decided to get to the Super Robot to get the eye ray on from the outside of the robot. However, the creature was gaining on it. So Antauri and Sparx decided to stay on the ground to hold it off but they were frozen. Gibson fell because he didn't have any strength left and was frozen when Chiro caught him and fell. Otto was frozen when the creature reached the top of the shoulder of the robot. Then Chiro and Elena were frozen while fighting on the shoulder of the robot.

Then Nova got really mad while she was being frozen and it caused the monster to melt and for all the snow and ice to melt. However, the heat caused Chiro to collapse. Nova noticed and stopped and then fell unconscious but Chiro caught her. Later, they were around the tube that Chiro found Nova in with her inside to recover from what happened.

"You did it, Nova" Chiro said. "You saved us all."

Sparx turned to Chiro.

"Yeah, but we almost lost her" Sparx said.

"Well not on the negative, Sparx" Antauri said. "She survived and will be stronger for it."

"Yeah, I made sure of that" Elena said. "Gibson and I did have a little difficulty but she pulled through just like I thought she would. She'll be fine once she gets some rest."

"Well, you're the medical expert" Sparx said. "So if you say she'll be fine, then I know that she will."

Then Elena walked over to where Gibson was looking over at the samples of ice he had collected that was from the sentient ice.

"Aren't you sick of those things yet?" Otto asked. "I am."

"Probably because you've been eating them" Gibson said, looking at Otto. "I've discovered the creatures were not biologically created. I believe their origin was mystical in nature."


	15. Chapter 14 Antauri's Masters

**Chapter 14**

 **Antauri's Masters**

 **General P.O.V.**

The Super Robot was underwater, trying to find the latest creature that was terrorizing the city. Otto then used a wave frequency to locate the thing. The thing came out from behind them and took off the head, which was where Antauri and Elena were. They hit the ceiling of their vehicle. Elena got back up and rubbed her head as Antauri got back to the controls.

"You alright, Elena?" Antauri asked.

Elena nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be alright" Elena answered. "Just caught me off guard is all it really did. You have any ideas how to get out of this one?"

Antauri nodded and pulled down the levers.

"Activating Brain Scrambler mode!" Antauri said.

Antauri had put it into their vehicle mode and was able to fly them out of the monster's mouth.

"Monkey team, we're free" Antauri said. "We're returning to...aaahh!"

As he said the last part, Antauri and Elena were struck by a green aura that seem to attack them. The same thing affected Chiro as well as he grabbed his head in pain.

"Ahhh, something's wrong with the Power Primate" Chiro said, in pain.

"Come on, Gibson" Sparx said. "It's up to us now."

"Understood, Sparx" Gibson said. "Nice and easy."

They both used their Fist Rockets to grab the Brain Scrambler and put it back on the Super Robot. After that, they turned it around to face the right direction.

"Antauri? Elena?" Nova called out, worriedly. "Are you guys okay?"

Antauri was sitting at the controls while Elena was behind him. There seemed to be smoke coming from both of them from what just happened to them.

"I'll be fine" Antauri said.

"I'm alright" Elena answered.

The monster then started heading towards the robot.

"Come on, team" Otto said. "Let's make seafood out of this squidbag."

"Firing mega missiles, now!" Chiro said, pushing the button.

The missiles fire and hit the monster, but all it seemed to do was agitate the creature. Gibson then noticed the reef above the creature.

"Chiro, the reef above archulu!" Gibson called.

"Already on it" Chiro said.

He pressed the button for the antenna ray to hit the reef, causing the rocks to hit the monster and crush it.

"Woohoo!" Sparx cheered. "Now let's blow this mudhole and get home."

The robot went out of the water and went back to where it usually was in the city. While Otto and Sparx were busy repairing the robot, Elena and Antauri were meditating in Antauri's room. They were both troubled by what happened and decided it was better to meditate on it and Elena found it easier to meditate in Antauri's room than her own.

Chiro later came in with Gibson and Nova. Antauri mentioned how he sensed something amiss with the Power Primate and decided to go see his order for counseling. That meant paying a visit to the Varon Mystics, the ones who taught him the Power Primate many years ago. Something that he had to do alone.

Later, everyone except Chiro gathered in the command center. Otto thought he was going on vacation until Nova corrected him. Elena then walked over to him.

"Be very careful, Antauri" Elena warned. "I've got a bad feeling about this trip. My sixth-sense is driving me crazy and I got no idea why. Just watch yourself."

Antauri nodded before he left. Then Sparx noticed something.

"Hey, wait a minute" Sparx said. "Has anyone seen Chiro?"

Elena smacked her forehead and groaned.

"Of course he would pull a stunt like this" Elena said, annoyed.

The others turned to her.

"Do you know where he is?" Nova asked.

Elena sighed and nodded.

"He decided to stow away on Antauri's ship" Elena answered. "I guess that he was just as worried about him as I was, but he's more reckless than me."

The others sighed at that.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now" Sparx said. "We might as well get to work."

Everyone nodded and Elena sighed.

"I just hope that nothing bad happens" Elena muttered before going to work with the others.

Later, while the others were working on parts of the robot, Nova and Elena were looking at the screen. Nova then turned to the others.

"I'm worried about him" Nova said. "I have a bad feeling he's in trouble."

"As do I" Gibson said. "I can feel the Power Primate ebbing."

"I'm feeling it too" Elena said.

Sparx then turned to Nova.

"Eh, you guys are paranoid" Sparx said. "They're living it up on the other side of the galaxy while we slave away here."

Elena was not impressed one bit. Before she could answer form a response back at him, a hologram of Chiro appeared. He mentioned how something seemed to have happened to Antauri before he disappeared. Gibson then turned to the others.

"There's trouble on Kolorado" Gibson said.

"Monkeys mobilize!" Sparx shouted.

Then everyone went into their separate vehicles, except for Elena. She went into the torso tank because Chiro wasn't here and Antauri had taken the Brain Scrambler to fly to Kolorado. They got there and created a hole in the wall to see Master Zan in his true form and attacking Antauri and Chiro. They each attacked him, but it didn't seem to do very much. Master Zan tried to absorb Chiro's Power Primate, but Chiro destroyed him by blasting him with it.

The place was coming down and everyone got out of there with Chiro holding onto Sparx. They arrived back at the vehicles just as the place exploded. The negative Power Primate energy emitted from the explosion seemed to be leaving the planet. Antauri watched as the structure collapsed in the explosion.

"The time of the Varon Mystics has come to an end" Antauri said.

"It seems the Power Primate has also come to an end" Gibson said.

"But where's it going?" Nova asked.

"I think I know" Chiro said.

Elena just watched silently as she walked up to be next to Antauri.


	16. Chapter 15 I, Chiro

**Chapter 15**

 **I, Chiro**

 **General P.O.V.**

As they came back to Shuggazoom, the Citadel of Bone flew over the city and landed at the Pit of Doom. While they were still in the robot heading back, Gibson and Elena worked and put up their findings on the monitor.

"Geomagnetic disruptions blanket the planet's atmosphere" Gibson said. "I'm not receiving any transmissions at all. I fear for Shuggazoom City."

Elena sighed and nodded.

"Something's wrong" Nova said, turning to Otto.

"Yeah" Otto said. "It's like, something's missing."

"The Power Primate" Chiro said, turning to Antauri. "I can't feel it anymore. It's gone isn't it, Antauri?"

"No" Antauri answered. "Skeleton King has corrupted it beyond our ability to wield it. He will attempt to use it to end creation itself. He has allied himself with an ancient evil."

Elena walked over to him.

"What do you mean, Antauri?" Elena asked.

"Eons ago, when the galaxy was young and worlds were just coming into being a vile cosmic force designed to destroy all reality" Antauri explained. "It implanted offspring, the Dark Ones, within the core of countless planets, knowing one day far into the future they would be free to spread their evil like a plague across the universe. The Varon Mystics were to make certain that never happened."

"But they blew it" Sparx said. "And now Skeleton King is gonna let one of those things loose?!"

Antauri and Elena just looked at him. Sparx grabbed the top of his helmet in response.

"Oh, this is gonna be a great day" Sparx said, sarcastically.

Just then the alarm sounded. The monitor showed the Citadel of Bone in the Pit of Doom and formless coming out of it.

"Skeleton King has arrived" Antauri said. "It has begun."

They soon began fighting the formless themselves with the Super Robot. There were so many that it was becoming hard to fight them. Soon, one them managed to rip off part of the face of the Super Robot, but Chiro used the Lasatron Fury to get rid of the surrounding formless. However, power seemed to drop drastically because of that move. Everyone gathered in the command center to discuss matters.

"What's our status, team?" Chiro asked once he came down.

Gibson turned around from looking at the monitor to look at Chiro.

"The Lasatron Fury drained the system" Gibson said. "We're down to emergency power only."

Then the ground began to shake.

"Wow, what was that?" Sparx asked.

Elena turned to Antauri with a worried look. She knew what that tremor meant just as much as he did. They looked at the monitor to see just how correct their assumptions were.

"My fears have been realized" Antauri said, gravely. "Skeleton King's ship has pierced the planet's core. The Dark One egg has been breached."

During this, Skeleton King used the corrupted Power Primate energy and it sent a beam of dark light to gather around the Citadel. He also fired three objects containing formless at the robot. They got rid of one, but the second one hit them and knocked them all out. Chiro came to as they formless began to swarm the ship. He managed to get to Neutron generator and commence the detonation sequence as they went over to the others. He finished just as they grabbed both Antauri and Elena.

"Hey, it's me you want!" Chiro shouted, getting their attention.

They dropped Elena and Antauri to go after Chiro. He waited until they all were in until he closed the door and jumped through the ventilation as the generator exploded and destroyed them. He took the monkey team and put them in the tubes before he felt a tremor and looked up to see the sky change colors from what was going on at the Pit of Doom. He put on his rocket pack and took one of Otto's saws before he looked back at everyone.

"Goodbye, monkey team" Chiro said.

Then Chiro took off towards the Pit of Doom. What he didn't notice was the eyes on Elena and Antauri blinking. Eventually, they both came to and knew what had happened. They both got out and Elena turned to Antauri.

"What should we do?" Elena asked. "Someone has to go after Chiro. He doesn't stand a chance against him alone."

Antauri nodded.

"That's why I'm going after him" Antauri said. "Stay here and help the others and then hurry after us as soon as you can."

Elena nodded.

"Be careful" Elena said.

Antauri nodded and activated his rocket pack and went after Chiro. It wasn't too much longer that the others woke up. Elena explained the situation to them and they quickly got the robot working enough to pilot to the Pit of Doom. What they saw when they got there froze Elena to her core.

Chiro was hurt pretty badly and Antauri could barely get up. The Skeleton was also attached to the Dark One still in the egg by a tether. She then went over to Antauri and took a closer look at him and noticed that the back of his head looked like someone took a sword to it. She had no doubt that Mandarin had to been behind it because it looked exactly like the type of wound his energy sword would produce.

The Skeleton King fired a beam at the monkey team that were still in the air and they managed to dodge it. Then the tether wrapped itself around the leg of the Super Robot and forced it to fall. That action caused a crack in the egg.

"I will be free" Skeleton King said, though it seemed like something was speaking through him.

Everyone gathered and looked at the edge of the platform they were standing on. Elena moved from her place by Antauri to stand next to Nova.

"It's breaking out" Sparx said.

Antauri gave a sad smile at everyone, especially Elena. He then surrounded himself with the Power Primate energy and floated backwards. Chiro noticed and turned and saw what he was doing.

"No!" Chiro shouted, getting everyone's attention, especially Elena.

Elena was too frozen to move after him like everyone else. Her eyes were filled with horror, realizing what Antauri was about to do.

"Antauri!" Elena shouted both physically and mentally, her voice filled with grief.

Antauri fell into the egg and was surrounded by the energy of the Power Primate as his body disappeared. An orb flew out of the egg and flew into Chiro and went through him. This caused him to fall to his knees and a green glow began to surround him as the orb continued and went into the Super Robot and it began to glow green. Then Chiro's eyes turned green and he made a call like a monkey and a tail appeared as he jumped at Skeleton King. Once he landed, he turned completely into a monkey as the light from his eyes began to shine at Skeleton King and he began to attack him.

As this was going on, the Dark One was beginning to break free from the egg. The robot then started moving on its own. Elena and the others noticed this.

"Uhh, who's driving the robot?" Otto asked.

The Robot then placed its hands on the egg. The green energy from the robot began to spread to the ground. The energy was starting to close the egg and the Dark One felt it. Skeleton King then noticed this.

"No!" Skeleton King shouted.

Then Chiro got free and pinned him as his eyes started glowing more intensely. As the Dark One's head was cut off and began to rise, so did Skeleton King. Chiro grabbed him and held him until the body became separated from the head and kicked it into the egg before it was completely sealed up. After that, the glow from his eyes faded and so did the robot as it stopped moving.

After that, the monkey team got up and looked for Chiro. They found him still a monkey and holding Antauri's helmet. When Nova came close, he screeched like a monkey and dropped the helmet before climbing out of the Pit. They watched him go before turning to Elena who hadn't spoken a word since Antauri fell into the egg.

They later gathered in the command center and put Antauri's helmet in his tube. Otto placed a gear in front of the tubes and then backed away with the others. Elena was near Nova, who was holding her paw in hers, trying to give her some form of comfort even if only a little.

"We're gonna miss you, Antauri" Nova said.

"He always believed that the end of life was but the beginning of a greater journey" Gibson said.

"But, he's all alone now" Otto said.

"No" Sparx said. "No monkey team member is ever alone."

Otto placed his paw on the side of the tubes. Nova let go of Elena's paw and put her paw on Otto's shoulder in comfort. Elena never said a word to anyone, not that they could blame her. She just watched the one she loved sacrifice himself to save everyone. They knew it would be awhile before she was up to talking to anyone.

It seemed their team was down four members. One was dead, another was a monkey and left them, heading towards an unknown location. While the other seems to have become lost in her own grief.


	17. Chapter 16 Savage Lands Part I

**Chapter 16**

 **Savage Lands Part I**

 **General P.O.V.**

The monkey team was gathered in the command center doing repairs on the robot. All of them except one. Elena was up in her room, in her bed, holding onto the stuffed black monkey that Antauri had given her. She had tears running down her face as she clutched the monkey close to her. She felt so alone now.

Down in the command center, Gibson looked around and saw that Elena was missing.

"Has anyone seen Elena?" Gibson asked.

Everyone sighed and shook their head.

"She hasn't come out of her room" Nova answered. "No matter what we try, she won't come out. I think that Antauri's death hurt her the most."

Gibson nodded.

"That's to be expected" Gibson said. "I suggest you leave her to herself for now and we'll call her if she's needed. She needs time alone to recover from her broken heart."

Everyone nodded and went back to work. Eventually, Jinmay came by and they told her what happened. Eventually, they got a transmission from Chiro, who said something about finding Antauri. That confused everyone. Nova turned to Gibson.

"Let's keep this to ourselves for now" Nova said. "I don't want Elena to get her hopes up, only to be crushed."

Gibson nodded in agreement. Then Gibson managed to get a trace on the transmission. However, Sparx and Gibson argued on who should be in charge before Nova took over. Gibson and Sparx looked at each other after she left before Sparx said that he was driving.

The sudden movement of the robot caused Elena to get out of her bed. She went down to the command center to see Jinmay there.

"Jinmay, what's going on?" Elena asked.

Jinmay looked over at her.

"The others managed to get a trace on Chiro's location" Jinmay explained. "So we're heading to where it is."

Elena nodded as Jinmay looked at her, concerned.

"They told me what happened" Jinmay said. "Are you okay?"

Elena sighed and looked at her sadly.

"I will be one day" Elena answered. "It will just take some time, that's all."

Jinmay nodded in understanding. Then the robot landed and everyone got out and saw Elena there. They figured that the movement caught her attention. They then walked outside the robot and to the entrance of a cave. Gibson then turned to Elena.

"Elena, can you look after Jinmay for us?" Gibson asked. "Who knows what kind of creatures are lurking around here."

Elena nodded.

"I will" Elena answered. "Just get Chiro back. I don't want to lose anyone else close to me."

They nodded and went into the cave, but not before Otto gave Jinmay a communicator to contact them if there was trouble. They eventually found an underground jungle. Sparx tried to lead them until Gibson pointed out that he had the tracker. Sparx sulked as they took off following after Gibson.

They eventually landed near a large skull. Gibson looked at his scanner before he looked at the others.

"Curious" Gibson said. "Chiro's path suggests he's being guided by a higher intelligence."

"Looks like he was guided into big trouble" Nova said, pointing at the skull behind her.

"You know, we did beat Skeleton King" Sparx said. "There should be nothing to fear here."

"Yeah, this place ain't so bad" Otto said, sniffing a flower. "Look at the pretty flower."

What he didn't notice was a monster flower behind him.

"Watch out!" Nova shouted, pushing Otto out of the way and ending in the monster's mouth instead of him.

"Don't move, Nova!" Gibson shouted, readying his drills before Sparx stopped him.

"You'll hit her!" Sparx shouted. "Let me do it."

Sparx used his magnets but they had no effect.

"Your magnets have no effect on that botanical beast" Gibson said. "We need a tactical takedown."

Then a similar monster swallowed them up and caused Gibson to drop his scanner. Otto then used his saws to cut them both down and free them.

"Thanks" Nova said, getting up.

"I owed you one" Otto replied.

"Okay, new rule" Sparx said, annoyed. "Nobody touches nothing."

Then Sparx turned to Gibson.

"Now where's your scanner, Gibson?" Sparx asked.

"You're standing on it" Gibson replied, annoyed.

His foot had broken the scanner when he stepped on it when he had gotten up.

"So, how are we supposed to find Chiro now, brainiac?" Sparx asked.

"Perhaps your razor sharp instinct could be put to some use, Sparky" Gibson replied heatedly.

"I told you to never call me that!" Sparx shouted.

They both were in a glaring contest with each other.

"Hey guys" Otto said, getting their attention. "How about we just follow Chiro's footprints?"

Nova smiled and put a paw on Otto's shoulder.

"You're the best, Otto" Nova said.

"Nah, you're the best" Otto said, blushing.

Then Nova began walking ahead and Sparx looked at Otto.

"What?" Otto asked.

Sparx sulked and then walked ahead with Gibson. Otto began walking ahead but then stopped briefly because he thought something was following them. However, he saw nothing and continued walking when Nova called him to hurry up. They eventually ended up in some lab that they recognized as the lab where they were created.

"I remember this place from our nightmare" Sparx said. "It's the lab where we were created."

Then they heard a noise from above.

"Chiro!" Otto said, recognizing the voice.

Then the others saw a raised platform with stairs that was the source of the voice. They walked up the stairs to find Chiro in a more human form than last time, but still couldn't speak like a human. He had a silver robot monkey with sapphire blue eyes on the table next to him. He kept saying Antauri and they even got Jinmay through the communicator to talk to him before the signal was cut off. They were then attacked by some formless that seemed to be adapted to the jungle. As more gathered after they defeated the first wave, Chiro put the silver monkey back in the machine and pulled the lever to activate the machine.

After the machine finished, the silver monkey fell to the table. Nothing seemed to have happened. The other monkeys were overrun. The formless seemed to bind them with some sort of goo so that they couldn't move. They began to surround Chiro and the silver monkey.


	18. Chapter 17 Savage Lands Part II

**Chapter 17**

 **Savage Lands Part 2**

 **General P.O.V.**

As they began to surround Chiro, he shook the silver monkey.

"Antauri" Chiro said.

Then they grabbed Chiro and separated him from the silver monkey.

"Antauri!" Chiro shouted.

What happened next nobody expected. Chiro's eyes and mouth began to glow with a green light. The light forced the formless to let go of him and him and the silver began to rise into the air. The green energy coming from Chiro slowly transferred to the silver monkey and turned Chiro back to normal when the light faded. They both fell to the ground afterwards and Chiro fell unconscious. The formless then bound Chiro in the same way and attached them all to a bone and two of the formless carried it while the others walked behind them.

* * *

Jinmay was looking at the communicator worriedly. Elena was on her shoulder looking equally as worried, but her eyes still held a dead look to them. She felt empty without Antauri and nothing would change that unless he was still alive, which she knew was next to impossible. Of course, Elena had her suspicions of why Chiro left the way he did but she wouldn't be sure until they saw him again.

"Monkey team, are you there?" Jinmay shouted through the communicator. "Come in!"

There was no response from the communicator. Jinmay sighed at that.

"Chiro, I hope you're okay" Jinmay said.

Then the communicator warned them of danger, which snapped Elena out of her thoughts as Jinmay looked around. She was still upset but she knew she had to focus on protecting Jinmay. Her grief could wait until later. Besides, this would help her keep her mind off of it at least for a little while.

"Who's there?!" Jinmay shouted.

Elena looked around as discreetly as she could.

"I don't like the looks of this, Jinmay" Elena said. "We better get back inside the robot where it's safer."

Jinmay nodded in agreement, but they were surrounded by the jungle formless before they could. Jinmay freaked and her hands turned to metal for a brief moment before they faded back to normal hands. During this the formless backed away and Elena activated her ghost claws.

"What?" Jinmay asked, as she saw them fade back to flesh.

"Jinmay, get back!" Elena ordered.

Jinmay nodded as she watched the formless begin to attack. However, Elena seemed to be ready for them and threw blades of air at them.

"Aero Slash!" Elena shouted as she fired more blades of air at the surrounding formless.

Groups of formless began to turn to goop but Elena knew she was at a disadvantage since they had her outnumbered and she had to protect Jinmay. These formless seemed to be tougher than the usual formless that she and the monkey team usually faced. She knew it was only a matter of time before it became too much for her.

That next prediction came true when one managed to knock her out with its hand and she fell to the ground. They then surrounded Elena and Jinmay and bound them both in the goo before taking them into the cave.

* * *

The silver monkey stayed in the lab. The purpose it was meant for it would simply remain a mystery. There it would just simply be collecting dust. Just like the rest of the lab. All from a memory of a man who was long gone many years ago.

That is, until the eyes flickered….

* * *

Chiro came to later while they were in the jungle. He noticed that he was bound in some type of goo to a bone, which they were hanging from upside down. He groaned slightly which caught the monkey team's attention.

"What happened?" Chiro asked, looking around. "Where am I?"

"Do you remember anything, Chiro?" Gibson asked.

"No, it's all a haze" Chiro answered. "I was running like an animal, trying to find Antauri. Then, I don't know."

"Antauri's gone, Chiro" Nova said, sadly.

"I know that now" Chiro said.

The forest then opened up to a pyramid. It was clear that this was the destination that the formless were taking them to.

"What is that thing?" Otto asked.

"Trouble" Chiro answered.

"This is all Gibson's fault" Sparx said. "If you would've let me lead the team, we never would've been in this mess!"

"Ohh, that's rich" Gibson replied back, heatedly. "I was the one who insisted we bring the Super Robot, but no!"

Nova was just closed her eyes in frustration of being in the middle as the two argued.

"Can you do me a favor and eat Gibson first?" Sparx asked the formless, who only growled in response.

As they almost reached the top of the stairs, a shadow flew by them.

"Did you see that?" Nova asked.

Otto was looking around, seeming to have noticed whatever attracted Nova's attention. The shadow landed on a crack in a pillar and then attacked the formless following the bone carriers. There was a slight purple gleam as they went by. Once the bone carriers reached the top, one of them was turned into goop as the shadow landed on top of one of the pillars. They all looked at the figure on top of the pillar.

"What is going on?" Chiro asked.

"I dare not believe my eyes" Gibson said, seeing the same thing as Chiro.

On top of the pillar was a silver robot monkey with sapphire blue eyes. The weapons were activated to reveal purple ghost claws. The silver monkey jumped from the pillar as the formless spat its goo at him but missed. He became completely covered in the energy from his ghost claws and went through the formless and turned back to normal as the formless turned to goop.

The silver monkey then began to walk towards them.

"It is I, monkey team" Antauri's voice came from the silver monkey. "I have returned, reborn."

"I can't believe it!" Otto shouted.

Antauri smiled and held out his paws.

"Believe it, Otto" Antauri said. "I am back, and this time, for good."

Then he used his ghost claws to free them. He freed Nova last and she immediately hugged him in relief that he was alive.

"It's you" Nova said. "It really is you."

"Words escape me, my friend" Gibson said.

"It's good to have you back, Antauri" Sparx said.

Chiro smiled.

"I knew you were never gone" Chiro said.

"I was always with you" Antauri said, holding his paw out in front of him. "Within you, Chiro. I owe you my life."

Then Antauri noticed that there was someone missing. Someone he had been looking forward to reuniting with once he had awakened inside this body.

"Where's Elena?" Antauri asked.

Nova and Gibson sighed.

"We left her outside the cave with Jinmay" Nova answered. "With her mental state, she was in no shape to come down here with us. She's hardly left her room and when I do go near her room, I could hear her crying. It's like a part of her left when you did and nothing could help to get it back."

Antauri sighed and nodded in understanding. He knew what was upsetting her. He had heard Elena's voice as he fell into the pit and he heard all the grief and sorrow in her voice at the time.

"I'll talk to her when we get back" Antauri said. "There are some things that I need to discuss with her anyways."

Then the heard Jinmay's scream.

"That's Jinmay!" Chiro shouted.

"It's coming form in there" Otto said, pointing inside the ruin.

"What happened to Elena?!" Nova asked, worriedly. "She was supposed to be protecting her. What if something bad happened to her?"

"Let's go" Chiro said, running inside. "We'll find out once we get inside."

Everyone nodded and ran inside with him. They looked around as they walked around cautiously

"Use caution team" Antauri warned. "I sense danger everywhere."

"What is this place?" Otto asked.

"Some kind of arcane tomb built thousands of years ago" Gibson answered.

Then Nova noticed something shining ahead of Sparx.

"Sparx, look out!" Nova shouted.

Sparx activated a trip wire trap which had a pillar from the ceiling come down on him if Nova hadn't pushed them both out of the way. Sparx had ended up on top of Nova.

"What happened?" Sparx asked, rubbing his head.

Then he noticed that he was on top of Nova before she smacked him off her.

"Be careful where you walk team" Chiro warned. "Don't touch anything."

They continued walking before Sparx triggered another trap. This time it was a pressure tile. They fell from a hole in the floor and fell into a stone slide with a boulder rolling behind them. Once they slid all the way down they ran as fast as they could, trying to avoid being crushed by the boulder while avoiding pendulum axes from the ceiling and darts from the walls. The exit was slowly closed by crystal, which everyone barely managed to get through by jumping except Otto who was thrown through by the boulder and collided with a wall of crystal before sliding to the ground. Everyone was panting before they took a look at the room.

They were in some kind of tomb. In the center of the room was a crystal platform shaped like the lower half of a skull with a woman sitting on it. She had pale skin and dark violet eyes. She wore a ceremonial black dress with long black hair and parted in the back by skull clips on the longer parts of her bangs.

"This tomb is the perfect resting place for great heroes such as yourselves" The woman spoke, menacing. "Don't you agree, Hyperforce?"

"Who are you?" Chiro asked.

"You may call me Valina, Chiro" The woman said. "I too was once a citizen of Shuggazoom before, certain powers, saw me fit to rule this realm."

"What powers?" Chiro asked suspiciously.

Valina made a hologram of a familiar face appear.

"Skeleton King?" Chiro said. "Give it up. He's gone. We saw it happen. He was destroyed!"

"You pathetic fool!" Valina shouted. "His soul lives on. Skeleton King was not destroyed...his essence was fused with the unleashed Dark One."

Valina showed an image of the Dark One worm out in space. It seemed to have regrown its body and was attacking planets.

"Together, they ravaged the cosmos" Valina said. "Corrupting worlds like a glorious plague."

Everyone looked shocked at the news, especially Antauri.

"No!" Chiro shouted. "It can't be.."

"And when he gathers enough power" Valina said. "He will return to ravage Shuggazoom and free me from this wretched underworld!"

Then everyone activated their weapons.

"I don't think that's gonna happen" Sparx said.

"Lower your weapons" Valina ordered, motioning to her left. "Oppose me and both girl's end will be swift."

They saw some formless holding Jinmay and Elena captive as Jinmay screamed. They also noticed that Elena seemed to be unconscious. However, they noticed her eyes flicker occasionally so they could tell that she still had some self-awareness.

"Jinmay! Elena!" Chiro shouted.

"I admit that the simian did give me some problems" Valina said. "She took out almost a whole group of my formless before we managed to knock her out. It seems that trying to protect the girl put her at an disadvantage. No matter, it made it easier on me to capture them both."

Valina smirked at them at their defeated looks.

"Goodbye, Hyperforce" Valina said as the crystal platform began to rise through a hole in the ceiling. "I leave you with a final gift."

A orb of dark energy and a creature appeared from it. None of their attacks seemed to be doing much. The creature had managed to knock out everyone but Chiro and Antauri. Chiro decided to take things into his own hands and unleashed his Inner Primate.

* * *

At the top of the pyramid, there was a ceremonial altar in front of a crystal skull that looked to be missing the front part of it. The platform Valina was on raised itself to connect with rest rest of the skull. Jinmay was raised up to the ceremonial altar with the goo bounding her attached to the altar. Elena was still covered in goo and was still unconscious on the ground beside her. Jinmay struggled to get free as Elena's eyes would flicker occasionally.

"Let me go!" Jinmay shouted. "Please!"

"You should be honored, girl" Valina said, standing up. "Your purity will make a great sacrifice for the Dark One Worm."

The formless behind her began a ritual dance. Jinmay continued struggling as she looked over at Elena. She knew that Elena wouldn't be able to help her get out of this in her condition. She only hoped that the others got here soon.

* * *

The monster charged at Chiro who charged as well. While the monster went high, Chiro went low and knocked it back to a wall. The monster then threw a piece of wood at Chiro and went through his Inner Primate. It stopped just an inch from his face. He then grabbed the wood and toss it to the side before he charged at the monster. This time it was ready for him. It hit in the face then the chest before sending him into a wall. As the monster went to finish him off, Antauri jumped in the way.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri shouted, letting loose his mind attack.

It stopped the monster in his tracks. While the monster was stunned, Antauri went through the monster's head. The monster then held its head, confused at what just happened. Chiro used the confusion to rip its head off the rest of the way and tossed it to the side, causing the monster to turn into goo. After that, Chiro deactivated his inner primate and landed right besides Antauri.

"It's good to have you back, Antauri" Chiro said.

"Let's activate the others" Antauri said.

After everyone was reactivated, they looked around the tomb.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Chiro asked. "This tomb is sealed tight."

Antauri then looked over at Chiro.

"Allow me" Antauri said, going into his mediation mode.

He floated in the air and became surrounding in the energy of the Power Primate, searching for an exit. Once he found one, he became completely surrounded by the energy that made his ghost claws and he went through the wall. There was a click on the other side before the wall came up with Antauri on the other side.

"Let's hurry" Antauri said urgently.

* * *

As the Hyperforce hurried up the stairs, Valina was summoning the Dark One Worm. The formless were doing a ceremonial dance while Valina was singing. Jinmay was struggling to get out of her bonds while looking over at Elena every chance she got. She was worried about her. Normally she would have woken up by now and be struggling herself but she knew that Valina did something to her when they got here that was preventing her from waking up.

Elena had actually woken up when they got inside the pyramid and tried to fight back to free herself and Jinmay. She managed to get out of her bonds and was about to free Jinmay when Valina attacked her with her spell. She was trapped in a nightmare of her most traumatic memory. She knew she had to be seeing her recent memory of losing Antauri, considering she heard her say his name a few times.

She could tell that she was trying to break the spell by her flickering eyes. That was a sign that she was trying to fight it but was having trouble. She didn't have the strength to break it. She needed one of the monkey team if she was going to break her spell completely. She hoped that the others would get here soon.

Valina had gotten the portal big enough for the Dark One Worm to get through when the hyperforce got there. They crouched down at the end of the stairs to gaze the situation. Chiro noticed Jinmay and Elena on a sacrificial altar, with Jinmay tied up and Elena on the ground beside her with her eyes flickering rapidly.

"There's Jinmay and Elena" Chiro said.

"Let's get them" Otto said.

"Wait, Otto" Antauri warned. "We need to know what we're up against."

Then they noticed the Dark One come out of the portal with Skeleton King's head attached, going towards Jinmay and Elena which caused Jinmay to scream.

"It's Skeleton King" Chiro said. "She's summoning him. The time to move is now."

Antauri looked over at Chiro.

"Leave Jinmay and Elena to me" Antauri said.

Chiro and the team nodded as Antauri fazed into the pyramid to avoid detection while the rest of the team went over to Valina.

"Sorceress!" Chiro called, getting Valina's attention.

Valina let out an angry scream before she leapt from the crystal skull, dark energy surrounding her.

"Now team" Chiro said. "Hyperforce, go!"

As the hyperforce went towards Valina, she let loose dark energy balls. They hit Sparx, Nova, and Gibson while Chiro dodged them. He tried using a Lightning Kick, but Valina had another energy ball ready for him and it hit him this time.

While Valina was focused on Chiro and the others, Antauri came out of the pyramid and slashed the Skeleton King's skull in the eyes and then freed both Jinmay and Elena.

"Run, Jinmay! Take Elena with you!" Antauri shouted, turning his attention to the skull. "Hurry!"

Jinmay nodded and took Elena and found a place to hide. Jinmay noticed that hearing Antauri's voice seemed to make her eyes flicker more rapidly. Jinmay decided to take a chance while everyone was distracted by the fighting.

"Please wake up, Elena!" Jinmay pleaded. "You're stronger than this. You know this. Antauri is alive and everyone needs your help. You can't give up now!"

With Chiro and the others, Sparx let loose a Magna ball beam splitter, but it did nothing to Valina.

"Your powers are weak in my domain" Valina said, trapping Sparx in a bubble.

"Hey, let me out!" Sparx shouted, trying to get free.

"I'll show her, Sparx" Gibson said, firing a beam from his drills.

However, Valina simply dodged it.

"Fool" Valina said, laughing and putting Gibson in a bubble like Sparx.

"What's this?" Gibson asked, trying to get out.

"You're all my sacrifices now" Valina said.

Nova sent her Flame Fist Fury at Valina, but she simply froze it and sent it back at her.

"Nova!" Otto shouted, running over to help her.

Over with the Antauri, he was dodging energy beam from the Skeleton King Skull.

"Mindless fool!" The head shouted, firing another energy beam at him.

Antauri dodged it easily and then landed and slashed the skull with his ghost claws, making it screech in pain. It then fired another beam. Antauri jumped out of the way but this time the head moved so that the beam would hit him.

Otto launched his saws at Valina but she teleported out of the way.

"Wha? Where'd she go?" Otto asked, looking around.

Otto then screamed in pain as she launched an electrical attack from behind.

"Hey, She-witch!" Chiro shouted, getting her attention and stopping her attack on Otto who fell to the ground. "Let's go!"

They both charged at each other and Chiro got a punch in on her. Valina then summoned bats to deal with him. While he dealt with the bats, the Skeleton King Skull let up on the energy beam to give another room to breath before attacking him again with it. When he let up a second time, Antauri managed to grabbed the skull and used his ghost mode and headbutted him causing an electrical discharge that traveled up to the worm.

"Master!" Valina cried, seeing what happened.

Chiro used the distraction to his advantage. He surrounded himself with the energy of the Power Primate and the bats flew away.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Chiro shouted, letting loose his attack on the crystal skull.

The skull cracked and then shattered under the force of the attack. The portal then started closing and the Dark One went back through it as Antauri jumped down as the portal closed.

"Your powers are done for, and so are you" Chiro said, facing Valina who was on the ground weakened.

Sparx and Gibson were released from the bubbles. Nova and Otto then slowly got up. Then Elena woke up with Jinmay. Elena then looked at Jinmay, who looked relieved.

Thank goodness you're alright" Jinmay said.

Elena nodded with a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry if I worried you" Elena apologized. "I've been on the verge of breaking free ever since I heard Antauri's voice, but I didn't have the strength to do so on my own. The fact I'm out of that nightmare right now means that the skull was destroyed."

Jinmay nodded and Elena jumped out of her arms. She then stretched a little as she watched the scene transpire.

Valina seemed desperate to destroy them now, so she recklessly attacked them. Chiro just simply used a Monkey Fu on her to send her off the Pyramid and into a dark pit. Jinmay and Elena then came out of their hiding spot. Chiro turned and saw them both come up.

"Jinmay! Elena!" Chiro shouted, relieved.

"Chiro!" Jinmay said, as the others came over to them. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Chiro asked confused.

"If we weren't captured, you wouldn't have to come rescue us" Jinmay said. "None of this would've happened."

"It's not your fault, Jinmay" Chiro said. "And besides, friends come first."

He then looked over at Antauri, who smiled but that quickly ended when Antauri was tackled to the ground by a tight hug from Elena.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Antauri!" Elena shouted, crying. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?! I thought you were dead! Dead! If you worry me like this again, I'll make sure you regret it!"

Antauri sat up slightly but made sure he didn't disturb her as he put a paw on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Well, this is a first" Sparx said, seeing her tears. "You never cry in front of anyone."

"Shut up, Sparx!" Elena shouted. "The one time I let someone see me cry and you have to make a comment."

"Well, yeah" Sparx replied. "You never let anyone but Antauri see you cry. Though, I suppose it's understandable, considering what happened."

Elena nodded and let go of Antauri and both got up and she dried her tears. Then the ground started to shake.

"What's going on?" Otto asked.

"The cave's collapsing!" Gibson shouted.

"What do we do?" Nova asked.

"Look!" Sparx shouted, pointing at a large hole where the Super Robot was coming through.

"Who summoned the robot?" Chiro asked, confused.

Antauri then showed up in front of them in his meditative position.

"Everyone inside" Antauri ordered, looking at everyone. "Now!"

Antauri and Elena then grabbed Chiro and Jinmay before everyone got inside the robot. Then the robot took off, leaving the cave as it collapsed in on itself.

"Yeah!" Chiro shouted. "Now let's head home team."

After they got back to Shuggazoom, Elena went down to the Command Center and laid down in her chair. She was relieved that Antauri was alright. Now that she knew that he was alive, there was no need to feel sad anymore.

"You alright, Elena?" A voice asked.

Elena looked up to see Antauri floating in the air above her. Elena sighed.

"I will be, Ani" Elena said. "I'm just thinking about what happened is all."

Antauri then floated down to be closer to her and put a paw on her shoulder.

"I am sorry for putting you through all that pain" Antauri apologized. "Nova told me what happened. I never meant to put you through that kind of pain."

Elena sighed and nodded.

"I know you didn't, Ani" Elena said. "You never were the type to hurt those close to you. I knew you had a good reason for doing what you did, but it didn't make the pain any less. I just didn't want the others to see how upset I truly was because I knew that it would only make them worry more than they already were."

Antauri nodded in understanding.

"You never did like others worrying about you" Antauri replied.

Elena smiled at Antauri.

"Yeah, but they would worry about me anyway" Elena said. "Just like you are. Jinmay told you about what Valina did?"

Antauri nodded making Elena sigh.

"I was already weak from the fight from earlier" Elena explained. "I was using all the energy I had just to free myself and I knew that if I dodged her attack, then Jinmay would've been hit with it instead."

Antauri nodded.

"I had a feeling that was the case" Antauri said. "I just wanted to make sure. You always did believe in protecting others before yourself. That part about you will never change."

Elena smiled.

"I don't plan on it" Elena said. "If I remember correctly, you said that it was the part you loved the most about me."

Antauri smiled at the memory.

"Yes, that was a long time ago" Antauri said. "Sometime before you left the team, if I remember correctly."

Elena shook her head.

"And yet, you never bothered to tell them that we were together when I left" Elena remarked.

"They never asked" Antauri replied. "Besides, you wanted to keep it quiet at the time because you felt that Mandarin wouldn't approve. That's why I never told them. and after we got rid of him we went into stasis, so there was never any time for me to say anything."

Elena nodded.

"I can understand that" Elena said. "I think we should probably wait a while before telling them, though. We need time to recover from this incident."

Antauri nodded.

* * *

Later Elena, Chiro and Antauri were looking at Jinmay's training progress from a monitor. Jinmay was currently in the training room while they were in the command center, watching everything from the monitors. Jinmay had asked for their help in mastering her powers, on Elena's recommendation. Nova was the one mainly in charge of her training, and she seemed to be doing well if the monitors had anything to say about it.

"Wow, she's really starting to master her powers" Chiro said.

"It was Nova's training that did it" Otto said.

Nova seemed to protest that.

"Nah, I didn't have to do much" Nova said. "She's a natural."

Just then Sparks and Gibson came in arguing of which of the two of them was third-in-command until Gibson looked over at Antauri.

"Antauri, who pray tell, is third in command?" Gibson asked.

"Why Nova, of course" Antauri said, without the slightest bit of hesitation.

Gibson and Sparks' jaws dropped as Nova walked by smugly as she went to another part of the robot. Elena shook their head at the two of them.

"You should be surprised" Elena said. "She always has been one who is able to take charge if the situation demanded it. It's no surprise that Antauri made her third-in-command if you ask me."

Then the group looked over at the monitor that now showed the city being rebuilt after Skeleton King's attack.

"Well, it's all over now" Otto said. "The city's finally safe from Skeleton King."

"No one is safe from Skeleton King" Chiro said. "As long as he's out there terrorizing the cosmos, we have to do something about it."

"Then why don't we" Antauri said.

Sometime later, everyone was up on the shoulder of the Super Robot looking down at all the citizens of Shuggazoom who came to hear what they had to say. Chiro had mentioned how they were leaving to destroy the Dark One worm and that Jinmay would be in charge of protecting the city while they were gone. Jinmay had changed her outfit as well. She now wore a white dress with white short sleeves and black button on the top and a pink heart at the bottom, black boots, pink gloves and scarf.

She had kissed Chiro on the cheek, which made him blush. Elena smiled at the scene and looked over at Antauri, who nodded. Jinmay then activated the boosters on her feet to land down where the citizens were and turned around to face Chiro.

"Goodbye Shuggazoom" Chiro said. "We'll be back."

Then everyone went inside and the Super Robot took off into space. Their search for the Dark One Worm has begun.


End file.
